Wanderer
by Tobmaster
Summary: Something goes wrong in Konoha during his 3 yr training and Naruto must travel through wastelands to get home to set things right. naruxhina Chapter 12 citrus warning
1. The hell that is now

Before reading, I would like to say that it has been enjoyable writing these stories, but I am no longer active in writing in any shape or form, nor am I on this site anymore. This story was one of my first attempts at writing, so there will be missing depth at times and parts where things should have been handled differently, but all in all it turns out decently for what it is.

All my stories were written in 2007 (without a beta), so there are things we know now that we didn't back then

Also I do not read review posts anymore, so don't expect any replies

FYI: I like using honorifics when possible but I'm clearly an English only speaker, so forgive anything that looks off when it is a different language. Beware that throughout this story, many time frames will not agree with each other; those were planned. Also I think some Japanese words may be spelled wrong, so don't hate me for it. Enjoy Chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 1 The Hell That Is Now

I so don't own the anime/manga (Naruto) this is based off of... That is all...

* * *

Damn, it has been maybe a year since I have become a wanderer. A year since I was betrayed by my village, and some people which I loved. I really have no idea where I am or even if I'm going the right way, but I will return to my village and either save them, or destroy them, if they haven't managed to change their ways.

Who am I, you ask? I have long since stopped using my real name and mostly am referred to as 'the wanderer' where ever I go. You may also wonder why I don't just stop at the closest friendly village and forget my bastard of a village, tempting, but I can't. There once was a girl that I met that beyond all logical reason came to like me, and even love me, so that is why I must return. I will return if only it is to see her face once more. She is my light in the darkness, the sunny place I wish to be near, my…..Hinata.

I was clueless back then. Everything she did for me, I just seemed to overlook. She never did anything remotely huge to grab my attention except for her determination when everything looked down. She was always kind, and gentle to everyone and most saw that as her weakness not her strength.

If you are wondering how I was such an idiot by not seeing her caring for me, I too wonder that, but let me tell you a story of how I realized her love for me, as short as it may be.

When I was taking off early in the morning, about 4 years back, for a special long term training mission, I was surprised to see her just sitting on a bench staring at her feet.

"Hinata?" I asked, causing her to jump and blush furiously.

"Um… H-h-hello Na-Naruto-kun" she stammered out.

"Hinata, what are you doing out here so early?"

"I uh…well it's… um…n-nothing." She replied to my question looking at the ground

"There has to be a reason Hinata, no one is out this early. So what is it?" I reasoned

"Well there is this… uh… thing…. I um… wanted to….." she was cut off by none other than the white haired idiot, Jiraiya.

"Hey brat lets get going. You can talk to your little friend when we get back in 3 years."

Hinata gasped and tears started to flow down her cheeks when she heard how long I was to be gone, but again I was too dense to notice why and what she did that for.

"Sorry Hinata, I have to get going. See you in 3 years ok?" I turned around to leave but I heard a high pitched squeak that sounded like a "no" so I turned and found myself face to face with sparkling wet eyes of the shy Hyuuga with her face beat red.

"Na-Naruto-kun…..p-please come back to m-me safe." She quickly uttered and then came the action I thought I could and would never feel…. She kissed me on the cheek.

During that short moment I felt warmth like I never experienced in my life, someone my age truly cared and wanted to see me safe. Suddenly memories came to me that I had long forgotten about because I just shrugged them aside. There were images of pearly eyes watching me from afar, small words of encouragement, and even small gifts, that I completely overlooked for their true meaning. For her, she wanted me to be more than friends, and I, strangely, just wanted to return everything she gave me, once I figured it all out in that moment.

Her embarrassment took over and she turned to flee from her action when I quickly snatched her wrist and tugged her back. I pulled her closer as her eyes widened, I don't know how but she managed to stay conscious through the whole thing, since she would usually faint it these circumstances, but she kept standing. I leaned in and gently touched my lips to hers as I felt an exciting jolt run down my spine, a feeling unlike I have ever felt. I broke the kiss and hugged her tight and whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry for never noticing before; I was too obsessed looking at Sakura to realize what I really wanted was being freely given by you. Thank you for caring, when I return, we should really try go out."

Her quiet sweet voice came back "you m-mean like a date?"

"No Hinata-chan as a date. I would like to date you, if you're ok with it."

"Oh, Na-Naruto-kun…. It's like a dream come true… Y-yes I'll g-go out w-with y-you."

"Great, I'll look forward to it. I'll try to send you a message if I can while I'm gone."

She nodded and we reluctantly broke the embrace as I gave her a small wave and left my new crush, or perhaps my new love, behind for me to go train with the super perv.

Now we did manage to write back and forth quite often in my travels with the help of a messenger toad that I was taught how to summon. Our relationship steadily grew as we both got to know the people under our respective masks. I found she enjoyed pressing flowers, and that she enjoys eating quite a few sweet things, while she got to see the neglected child turned future Hokage that I hid from the hurtful villagers. I noticed that at the end of her letters she would scribble out the word before her name and just end it with "–Hinata"; but once she didn't do a very good job of her scribbling and I was able to decipher the word "love" out of it. My heart skipped when I discovered that one single word I always wanted directed towards me. Hinata kept her shy nature even in her letters which always brought a smile to my face; I hope she doesn't change too much, but just a little self confidence would do wonders for her.

I increasingly found myself thinking of her over the training mission to the point where I longed to receive another letter, and even more to meet her again. Ero-sennin hated having my attention divided, but he was barely around anyways. Baa-chan has always told me that I had the best luck of anyone she has ever met, but my great luck managed to run out when I neared the end of my training.

Ah hell what is it now 3 years I've been wandering? Great now I'm talking to myself, what's worse is myself talks back to me, saying he is some powerful fox or what ever; maybe I'm starting to go insane. Well, I suppose I can continue where I left off.

Um, oh yeah I remember now, it was when my sensei, what's his name, and I stumbled across that "snake bastard" and Sasuke, about 2.5 years into the mission. The details on the battle are quite foggy now, but what I do remember is my sensei took on the bastard while I fought Sasuke. I accidentally took more chakra from Kyubi than I was intending, and ending up loosing control in what we called the 4 tailed state and ended up killing him, with the bastard running away to die of a mortal wound without his gay nurse Kabu-whatever to heal him. Worse yet, the pain of loss I felt for killing my 'brother' wasn't allowed to disperse.

When we decided that was enough training we picked up his body and headed back home. halfway there we got notice that Tsunade, Godaime Hokage, died of an incurable blood disease from an unknown source, they think it was genetic and was part of the reason why her grandfather, Shodaime Hokage, died at a young age. My sensei took the news very hard and instructed me to go on ahead of him while he went to get something, and I never really got to see him again because of what happened when I returned.

I got to the gate of K-kon…, ah hell, my home village and everything went horrible. I got blamed for the death of their hero, the last Uchiha, and was arrested on site and was convicted by the city council for the death of a ninja of the village as well as the Hokage, how they managed that I don't know, but it happened anyways and was sentenced to death. Sure there were many of my acquaintances and even friends and senseis that would have done their best to stop this, but most were away on missions at the time

They drug me through the streets of my village gaining more followers for the lynch mob as they went. "Kill the demon" and "He murdered two Hokages" were among the many words flung at me, along with rocks and other hard shit. Every time I attempted to free myself, I felt a massive drain of chakra leave me from the weird chains I was shackled to, must have been made from chakra eating metal. To top it all off, I couldn't even be killed with the last thing I had to remember the Hokage with, my necklace. That really sucked, but I was really hurting now, from killing my friend, and from the horrible pain that was being inflicted, but that was nothing compared to what was coming.

I was drug past some of my friends and the looks they had weren't of friendly faces. Some of them looked as though they believed I deserved the punishment while a small few wore conflicted feeling on their face, but the worst was the look I saw on Hinata. Her face was older and much more elegant than before, but still contained the cuteness that I became fond of over the years. She was stunningly beautiful, but those eyes made my heart sink. There was no hatred towards me in those eyes, only caring and sorrow. She managed to break through the crowd to run towards me. When she got near I caringly held her hand looking into her tearing eyes until another shout was heard.

"The demon is trying to kill the Hyuuga princess… Stop Him!"

My wrist shattered when it was greeted by a powerful hit from someone's tonfa, that damn bastard.

"No! Stop it! He's done nothing wrong. Quit hurting him!" Shouted the usually silent heiress, but she managed to get pulled back, by a squad of Anbu, preventing her to get too close. I tried to reach out to her, but my arm was smashed down again as I lost view of her. I was continually being beaten now when I was drug past Sakura and she just eyed me angrily.

"You promised you would bring Sasuke-kun back to me…. You broke that promise… I hope you rot in hell!" she screamed at me with tears in her eyes as she ran away. I still wonder if she knew exactly what was happening to me at that moment

I guess, in a way, I didn't break her promise; I brought him back, but he was just a little dead. I hope in time she will forgive me, I guess I may never know, but I don't blame her for the hate she has, I would easily hate anyone who even thought of harming Hinata.

The beating finally stopped as I was tied and chained to the execution pole. From that vantage point I was barely able to see everyone that was in attendance through my bloodied vision. The speaker of the city council announced my crimes and my punishment for the crimes; death by complete incineration by fire. It was at that moment that I heard the angelic voice over the crowd.

"NO!... You can kill him! I love him too much! Please! Don't take my only love away from me!" my angel called out only to fade away in sobs. After I heard her, I just couldn't reason it away any more, I realized, I really did fall in love with the Hyuuga heiress.

The executioner removed the collar from my neck that prevented me from speaking and asked me. "Do you have any last words?" I nodded and addressed the crowd.

"It was my fault Sasuke died, and for that I truly am very sorry, but I had nothing to do with Tsunade's death." After starting, the executioner was angrily approaching to silence me all too soon thinking I was undermining the authority on the village, and I knew I had little time left to say what I really wanted. I took a deep breath and called out what I wanted my lasts words to be. "I LOVE YOU HINATA!... ackkkk" my shout was cut off by having the collar reconnected so I was unable to speak. The last I saw was my love kicking and screaming while an entire team of Anbu struggled to keep her away as the multiple fire jutsus hurtled towards me just as my white haired sensei jumped up trying to block the jutsu from connecting, but he was just a moment too late.

The fire was unbearably hot as I felt my flesh melt. The stench of burning hair and skin filled my nostrils making me utterly sick. Suddenly the pain just disappeared as I saw a flash of red. The pain came back shortly after, easily twice as hard, when I felt myself landing on the stony ground. I felt the massive wave of kyubi chakra subside while taking most of my pain with it. As the pain faded all I heard was a deep chuckle; that was when I found myself naked in some weird place and decided started my journey home as a wanderer.

* * *

…Later


	2. Mind Lost

Chapter 2: Mind Lost

* * *

Ah crappy hell its maybe 5-6 years of wandering now. I know I have really lost it now I just found myself talking to my weapons…yeah, isn't that right my shiny little friends? Ah there I go again. Maybe I should introduce you; uh who am I talking to again? Oh well hell, whatever. Anyways my new friends are: this huge zanbatou, this shiny and smooth katana, and this neat, black, super shiny projectile thingy; kyubi says it's a chakra gun but he stopped talking a few years back, said I was more insane than him, but what does he know? Now let me tell you about my friends. One is a huge zanbatou the other is a shiny katana and… what I told you this already? Well then I guess I'll tell you where I found them.

First I got a hold of my zanbatou. This thing is huge. It is about 6ft long, 5 inches wide, and about 2 inches thick weighing in at about 75 pounds. I almost let it sit where it was, but I remembered that mist dude that one eye, pinky, that "stuck up dude", and I fought while going to wave country; if I could master this thing, I would be unbeatable. The biggest drawback to this thing is that it is dangerous, as the previous owner found out. The dude that wielded it was bragging that he stole some legendary sword and couldn't be defeated in battle and killed anyone within fighting distance of the only bridge leaving that country which he commandeered. Unfortunately for him, that country had no knowledge of chakra and jutsus, so a well placed Rasengan scared the hell out of him and he cut himself down with his own sword; an easy acquisition. It took me about a year of playing with using it that I finally got it down quite well which brought me to where I found my Katana.

This katana is a mighty sword; apparently it is another legendary sword. I got this thing about 3 years into my wandering. The dude was some sword master and was able to stop my zanbatou easily with it which amazed me. Strangely enough he agreed to train me in swordsmanship while traveling with a bit. After correcting my stance and motions with the zanbatou, he started to train me with the katana. For some reason after traveling with him for a while, he decided I trained enough under him that I was just right below his level and he passed on the blade saying he was ready to stop fighting knowing his sword was well protected; it's almost like he thought the sword had a personality. In my now educated hands, this weapon moves fast; if I can't over power my enemies with my zanbatou, then this one takes care of them quick and easy.

Now my black super shiny projectile thingy is the coolest thing I've found, I think I got it about 12 years ago, or was it? It was in the wreckage of this huge metal thing that looked like it flew at some point and crashed. When I looked through the ship, I guess that is what it is, I found some neat metal that was super heavy, so I kept them to use as training weights like that strange green guy back home. I walked into some armory where there were many different weapons like mine, but this was the only one made from a chakra absorbing metal. Fuzz boy says that it wasn't intended to be a chakra weapon but it was just coincidentally made from that metal. I say whatever, but it takes a massive amount of chakra to generate the projectile, but since I have fuzzy, I can fire it off about 50 times before I start feeling chakra depletion.

I get the feeling now that I'm getting closer to the ninja nations since the use of chakra is increasing. The downside to that is that I'm now averaging 2 battles per day now. I've killed too many people to actually count in my wandering, but I'm sure I'll get where I'm going, eventually; hopefully I can keep my humanity after I've clearly lost my sanity.

(note: time references in this story will be conflicting since his mind is messed up along with that he is forgetting names of people, like calling kyuubi fuzzy)

* * *

... Later


	3. Return

Chapter 3 Return

* * *

It has been 8 years now maybe, or is it 17, possibly 3? Crap, I don't know but I've managed to find my way into the ninja countries a few weeks or months ago. It seems like a lifetime has gone by since… uh… that day. I've caught myself talking to my weapons again; comforting, but disturbing. Some days I seem to loose track of my humanity, but other days I seem as though I forgot something important.

I haven't talked to a soul since the crazy sword guy and I clearly have no sense of time anymore, but I still try to keep clean shaven using a small blade I found. What is really crazy, besides my mind, is the fact that every town I enter I added weight to my training weights, wait, how many weights did I wait on? Crap, get it under control. Alright anyways I have a lot of weight on me now and…. ah hell I can't remember what I was saying. Oh hey I think I've been here before, wait why am I telling you this. Uh… who are you again?

The village hidden in the leaves, Konoha, was bustling this day because everyone was invited to the marriage of the newly announced clan leader Hyuuga Hinata to Hyuuga Hanori a distant cousin in the branch family. Although the village was still on edge, since they still haven't found an appropriate Hokage, they still felt secure knowing another generation of the Hyuuga Clan, strongest clan in Konoha, will be all but cemented today.

* * *

"Hinata-sama, you are getting married this day, it should be a joyous occasion why can't you just smile once?" was asked, to a depressed heiress, by the older Hyuuga male.

"Neji-nii-san, it's just that… I don't love him. I've always imagined my marriage being the happiest day of my life, but this day has come and the one I dreamed to be waiting for me isn't the one who will be." She replied downcast.

"Hinata-sama, most clan marriages are formed for the sake of the clan and not for love. We each are allowed to find love and if we don't have it by a certain age it is better to arrange a marriage and attempt to turn it into love than to fail trying, ending the next generation. As the new Clan Head, it is your duty to the clan to have a predecessor" He informed.

"But how can I uh… you know… consummate the marriage when I feel nothing for him?" asked Hinata

"It is easy for either party. You just need to lay there undressed and he'll gladly take care of the rest." Came the simple reply, with a slight smirk.

"Neji!" she hollered disgusted

"Well you did ask, I just answered, it's not like you haven't had sex before." The statement alone generated a blush on her that hasn't been seen in years.

"Um, I uh, well… haven't" came her answer.

"Huh? Your 22 years old. I thought for sure some one like Kiba-san would have gotten you by now."

"I really don't like talking about this topic, but he did try once. He offered to help take away my pain. He told me that by making love to him, it would lessen the loss I felt."

"He was probably correct Hinata-sama, so why didn't you take him up on his offer? I know you really care for him, he has been your teammate for so long."

"If anyone could have taken away my pain it would have been him, but I didn't want to lose my pain, it is the last bit I have of him. He isn't even listed in any records here, so I only had the pain of missing him. No memorial, nothing to show he was even here or existed" She sighs and then continues. "I owe it to him to keep the pain and never forget his sacrifices he made for the village. It disgusts me that they did that to him… I wanted to kill each and every one of them for what they did." Slowly letting her anger subside, she continued on her previous topic. "I am glad I didn't do that with Kiba-kun though, he has since been known to cheat on his serious girlfriends. If anyone did that to me they would surely die" explained the pale eyed woman.

"Well I guess you did choose correctly then. But what do you plan to do?" he asked

"I guess I will just pray for a reason to call it off" she stated trying to bring up a smile but failed.

"You will need one hell of an excuse to put off your wedding"

"Then I'll just have to pray harder then wont I" stated the now forcibly smiling bride, when the door opened

"Hinata, it's time. Your groom awaits" smiled her sister.

"I'm coming Hanabi-chan" answered Hinata. 'Please if there is anyone out there, don't let me get married outside of love' she thought out to the heavens.

* * *

A figure was seen approaching the gates of Konoha wearing a dark cloak cascading down past his black tattered pants (conveinent him coming at this particular time, huh?). The cloak was opened slightly showing of his well trained bare chest as its hood was drawn, hiding his face.

"Hey Ryo check out that guy's zanbatou… It's huge!" observed a guard.

"Yeah no kidding Kento, this guy has to be dangerous if he can even sling that sword" replied the other.

"Maybe he's just trying to compensate for… you know… down there" came the third ninja's comment

"You sir, halt; state your name and business" demanded Kento, one of the guards.

"H-Hin-Hinata" stammered the man with great difficulty.

"That's a funny name for a guy. Now why are you here?" ordered Ryo

"Need... see Hinata" he said still trying to shake his head into forming cohesive sentences.

"Great we got a moron here, lets take care of him quickly; we can't let him screw up Hinata-sama's wedding," was the response coming from the last guard.

Each guard whips out a kunai and charges the stranger. The unknown visitor drags out his zanbatou, single handedly, striking the Ryo with the flat edge of the sword sending him smashing into the wall knocking him out instantly. Bringing the sword back around in a smooth arc the warrior stopped it inches away from the other guard halting is attack after drawing, firing, and holstering the chakra pistol with lightning speed and precision, knocking Kento unconscious as well.

"I h-haven't s-spoken in years…. S-So I won't ask again….Where's…Hinata?" demanded the sword bearer in a threatening tone.

"She's uh… getting married right now; y-you won't get out alive though. The e-elite of the village are all there and the Hyuuga are a powerful clan." Answered the conscious guard shaking at the speed the huge sword was swung and how he took out the other with out even seeing the attack.

"Where?" demanded the stranger

"In the park, by the Hyuuga Manor in the far East."

"Thank you." He flung the massive sword onto his back and continued through the gates walking towards the Hyuuga manor and the guard lay on the ground helpless from his fear.

* * *

"Do you, Hyuuga Hanori take Hyuuga Hinata to be your wife until death separates you?"

"I will"

"And do you Hyuuga Hinata take Hyuuga Hanori to be your husband until death separates you?"

"Um…well..." lets out a disappointed sigh "I …g-guess so"

"Then if there is any reason these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace" complete silence…

"Then by the power invested in me…."

"STOP!" The large crowd turns towards the intruder eyeing him evilly.

"You will not interfere with a Hyuuga wedding, especially from an outsider" demanded a Hyuuga member as all attending ninja stood at the ready.

"I will not leave until Hinata truthfully answers my one question… do you love him?"

* * *

...Later


	4. Revelations

Chapter 4 Revelations

* * *

(last chapter)

"Then by the power invested in me…."

"STOP!" The large crowd turns towards the intruder eyeing him evilly.

"You will not interfere with a Hyuuga wedding, especially from an outsider" demanded a Hyuuga member as all attending ninja stand at the ready.

"I will not leave until Hinata truthfully answers my one question… do you love him?"

* * *

"I-I…"

"You don't need to say anything Hinata-sama, he leaves now!" declared the Hyuuga genius falling into his battle stance.

Neji launches himself forward as the stranger draws his zanbatou slashing down at his opponent just to find he wasn't there leaving a cloud of dust behind. 'Much faster than the guards, wait… do I know him?' thought the intruder when the Hyuuga prodigy reappeared behind him, kunai drawn, just to find a glimmering black sidearm buried in the side of his face.

"You don't know what this can do, but let's say when I want to, it can blow a hole the size of a fist through you…. Now please Hinata, answer me, do you love him?"

"Um… no, I don't but this can't be helped, I must do this for the clan." Confessed Hinata

"Yes it can, come with me, I desperately need to speak with you."

"Oh hell no! I am so close to marrying this beautiful woman, and you're not stopping it" screamed Hanori in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, she doesn't love you, but you can't force her to, love can't just be arranged it can only be felt." He turned his attention to the bride. "Hinata-chan, will you come with me?" asked the dark warrior.

"Um…. First I need to know who you are… before I decide."

"I would tell you, but I have long since forgotten my name in my travels to get here."

"Huh? How? How far did you travel to get here?" questioned the heiress

"I walked here non stop for… maybe near 8 years, I think" the crowd gasps at the revelation. "But this is really my home. Please come with me. I can only trust you. I remember only you, and I think, no I know you know my name."

'Why do I believe him? He does seem to have a familiar aura, but it is slightly… weird,' pondered the dark haired girl before giving in to his request. "Ok… I'll go with you."

"WHAT!?" chimed half the crowd

"Don't worry, for some reason I trust him… I'll go… I'll return after we talk and continue when we get back." She announced.

* * *

Hinata detached the fancy flowing pieces of her dress and walked away from the alter (or what ever you want to call it), passing the dark warrior, as he looked on mesmerized by her elegant movement. She stopped and turned around, sensing his eyes on her, and motioned for him to follow while her face partly flushing for a reason not quite known to her.

'More beautiful than I could imagine… I hope she hasn't forgotten me after all these years.' He thought before he holstered his sidearm, causing Neji to fall forward from the sudden release of pressure, and secured his zanbatou to his back and followed her to the nearest unoccupied training area. Hinata turned and leaned up against one of the three large stumps of the training area and started talking while taking in the area.

"This is probably my favorite training area, but I rarely go here because of the memories it brings; a painful memory, but yet a good one as well." She sighs as she focuses on her guest. "So why do you think I know your name then, why can't you remember?"

"Hinata-chan… you are more beautiful than I remember…" She blushes a deep red. 'Well at least some things don't change, I'm glad.' "Oh sorry, my mind is really messed up right now, I've just now gotten used to speaking again." He shakes the cobwebs out of his head. "Well I used to remember everything and everyone here but being without anyone to talk to, but the occasional person in the past 8 or so years, I have managed to loose almost all knowledge… except for you… So uh… do you think you can help me Hinata?"

"I don't know…Why do you trust only me?"

"You had eyes of caring while others had eyes of hate or disgust the last time I saw them, you never hated me, nor do I think you ever could. Help me to repair my mind and my heart, please."

"I suppose I can try… Why your heart though?" she asked.

"My heart aches for what this village did to me, but it aches for you as well. My mind has locked out most of my memories of this place, but I need them back so I can fix the problems; this village is corrupted."

"The village does have problems… " she agreed before giving into his request, "I will need to see your face for me to recognize you."

"Thank you Hinata."

The warrior removed his two swords, and his cloak, and dropped them on the ground revealing what the cloak was hiding. Hinata looked him over starting at his feet going up. She blushed slightly as she looked upon his tight pants and blushed even further noticing his well formed upper body, but what interested her most was his blonde spiky hair that almost reached the back of his knee (If he didn't have a haircut in 8 years I think he would look a lot like SS3 Goku from DBZ but with eyebrows). The stranger raised his face to meet hers and opened his eyes, causing Hinata to gasp and go white with eyes wide seeing his blue eyes and marks on the sides of his face.

"H-how? T-this can't be…" she stuttered out. The blonde looked at her with tears forming in his eyes knowingly.

"I can see it in your eyes, you know me now… Please let me know my name, tell me who I am."

"I-it r-really is you, isn't it?" Her eyes went back to normal before they flowed with tears as she ran to him throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing into his chest. He put his arms around her waist and held her tight speaking softly.

"Please what's my name, I need to know?" Her sobbing subsides a bit as she whispers softly into his ear

"You are my only love and the 'almost boyfriend' I thought I lost… You are none other than… Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto sighed like a huge weight was lifted as some forgotten memories returned in complete order just from hearing that one name. Images of a bright orange clad ninja proclaiming to be the next Hokage ran through his mind. Some memories still seemed unreachable, though, but none the less he was able to remember all his interactions with the woman before him which brought tears of happiness in full force. He touched her chin and lifted her head up to look into her eyes and leaned in connecting his lips to hers for a couple seconds and then parted with a satisfied smile.

"Thank you, and I've been waiting almost 10 years to do that again, I now remember everything about you, but I just see images of other things, and people so my mind doesn't quite function properly, I might have hit my head or something. Thank you Hinata-chan" Hinata looked at him with a huge smile as she tackled him to the ground and placed her lips on his. The surprised blonde was even more surprised when he felt something wet pushing on his lips. He parted his lips allowing her tongue entry as she started playing around with his tongue, which coaxed him to catch on and reciprocate. After a long while the two separated "Wow!" panted Naruto still looking at her loving face.

"That, Naruto-kun, is what I've been waiting to do for longer than that" informed the panting heiress. "Now how did you survive the execution I though I saw you die?" she followed up quickly hoping she wasn't just imagining it and would find herself already married.

"Well I think it has something to do with my tenant… uh… you know about him now right? I'm sure those asses told everyone since there wasn't a Hokage to enforce the law."

"Well sort of, we never got a real answer from them since they were all afraid of Jiraiya-sama killing them all, but a group of us figured you had something sealed inside you but we didn't really figure out how powerful it was or when it was sealed in you."

"Well you guys figured it out quite well. From what I know I have the most powerful demon in existence and it was sealed in me on the date of my birth…What demon was supposedly destroyed on that day?" Knowingly everything made sense to her "Kyubi…" she mouthed.

"Yes, that is the source of the hatred they have for me. But how will they accept my return?"

"I really don't know… Most of the idiots in charge of your execution were taken care of by Jiraiya, Kakashi and myself so there isn't a problem in the council anymore. Sakura took Sasuke's death hard, but when she realized what she said to you, she went into a depression for about month before returning to life. She didn't even realize at the time what the village was doing to you until it was too late, therefore she might be most receptive of seeing you. I know all your senseis will definitely have acceptance for you. Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Lee will likely not care they are too lazy or kind to hold anything against you. Neji is, well, Neji, but the problem will be winning over Tenten and Ino, since they accept everything the council told them, and Kiba will be the hardest since he uh… wanted me, but I chose you over him even when it was just your memory. In a way, I think he wanted me just to say he did like a trophy or something, especially with the way he acts in his relationships. I don't think he even wants a family, where I know you do. So he will lose out to you every time, hands down."

"Hinata-chan, you were always too good for me, how could I have possibly overlooked your affection for so long I was truly an idiot?" Naruto asked while still teary eyed.

"Naruto-kun, I was never too good for you, if anything I felt you were too good for me."

"That is silly of you, you are strong, beautiful, and the clan heiress; you could have been with nearly anyone you wanted, why me?"

"Actually father died 2 years ago and I am the clan head now, but I can answer your question easily. You were the only one I ever wanted from the moment I saw in you what was most lacking in me." she stated while hugging him tighter.

"I don't want to ask this Hinata-chan, but how long were you… depressed and stuff when I was gone." The question brought both tears of joy and sorrow to her eyes.

"I'd say 8 years or so (he's been gone 8 years duh). I think I might get over it very quickly now." She truly smiled for the first time after all those years.

"I'm so sorry I caused you so much pain." He replied not looking at how happy she was.

"Please, Naruto-kun, don't beat yourself up over it, you're here now and that is all I want to think about" She pleaded with him.

"Alright then… Um… so what do you think we should do now Hinata-chan? I can't really go on like I never left this place, it would just feel weird to show up around everyone again."

"Well, I'm going to cancel that stupid wedding first, I wont be married to anyone when I have you now, and I think I need to hide you for a while until we get some ideas on how to present your return. There is a small house behind the Hyuuga manor that you can live in for now. Go there and wait for me I'll need some time to clean up the mess that will ensue from canceling the wedding… And take a shower; you smell like you've been walking for eight years." She told him jokingly at the end.

"Oh, so that is how it is huh? I could have stopped and cleaned up before I got here, but then you would be in a loveless marriage." He playfully threw back as she shook her head.

"I'm glad you're back, Naruto-kun… It hasn't been the same here without your lightheartedness." Hinata smiled and walked off knowingly swaying her hips sexily while periodically peering back just to see her Naruto staring at here retreating form with a genuine smile, causing her to blush at her forward actions and attention.

'I fell for your kindness and caring, but I got that and more… Beautiful Hinata, you're just so beautiful, but when did you learn seduction techniques?' The wanderer, Naruto, picked up his gear when she faded from sight. Replacing his cloak and strapping his swords back on his back, he decided finding the house and taking cover might be the best choice before all the wedding party gets loose on the town looking for the weird guy that messed up the wedding.

* * *

…. later


	5. Cancellations

Chapter 5 Cancellations

* * *

Hinata arrived back at the wedding site practically floating she was so happy. Unfortunately she was fearful of the mess she was going to cause, but she was now the clan head and only she has the last decision of whether or not she gets married. She calmed herself and decided to make her presence known when she was greeted quickly.

"Oh thank God Hinata. A few more minutes and Neji would have sent out a couple teams of Anbu to bring you back."

"I was just fine Tenten, besides if that guy managed to 'show up' Neji easily, then I'm not sure we would want to risk our Anbu on him, but he wont be a threat to us." Hinata finished when an uncharacteristically nervous Neji approached.

"Hinata-sama, you're here, we can continue the wedding now." Declared Neji, then he noticed the sheer happiness across her face as he stared in disbelief. "Hinata-sama, you… you're smiling and happy."

"Yes Neji-nii-san, I am so very happy. I have a lot to think of now from what he told me so… um… the wedding is canceled."

"What?! What did that guy say to you to cause you to cancel it? What about the clan?"

"Neji, some things are more important than the clan," sternly stated Hinata leaving no room for questioning on that subject.

"So did you find out who he was, I mean something was really off about him."

"No, not really." She lied. "He did seem very nice, and I might be able to persuade him to join our ranks if I ever see him again he could even be a candidate for Hokage someday soon."

"Very well Hinata-sama, should I announce the cancellation?"

"No, Neji-nii-san, I'll do it." Hinata left the small group and proceeded to the front where Hanori was waiting for her and turned to the crowd.

"I want to thank you all for coming, but unfortunately it was all for nothing. I have decided to cancel the marriage indefinitely." The crowd was in an uproar over this but soon calmed when they saw they were angering the heiress. No one has angered her within the past 8 years without feeling the full force of her wrath, even her father once felt her intensity after saying something bad about her Naruto-kun; how do you think she became clan head instead of Hanabi? "I know it is a little inconvenient, but that is my choice… Hanori-san, you are not obligated anymore therefore I ask that you return as you were. I'll be in the Hyuuga Cabin for the remainder of the day in deep meditation over the events of the day."

Hanori was pissed that he wasn't going to be an esteemed member of the leading family, but didn't dare say anything seeing the 'I dare you' look emanating from her and decided if he wanted to live he should do what she said. 'I will make you pay one way or another you wench.' He thought before leaving the area. The wedding started to disperse and Hinata disappeared, without anyone seeing her departure, to the cabin.

* * *

The small cabin was definitely too small to live in for too long (although bigger than Naruto's old apartment). There was small sitting room when you walk in that led to a small kitchen on one side, and a large bedroom with an adjoining, larger than normal, bath. At the front of the sitting room, a small fireplace was located making the room feel cozy and a bit rustic. Naruto just finished taking a shower and managed to find some clean pants in one of the closets, but nothing else that could fit comfortably could be found so he was still shirtless. He looked around the building a bit until Hinata showed up.

"Um… are you here, Naruto-kun?" she called out not wanting to stumble into something overly embarrassing.

"I'll be right there Hinata-chan" Declared the blonde as he walked into the sitting room, still shirtless, as Hinata stared in awe and with a deep blush. "Um… You're staring Hinata-chan… you like what you see?" he asked playfully.

"Yes I do, very much so…" she gasps as she covers her mouth showing she wasn't intending to say those things out loud.

"It's ok Hinata-chan, I think your body is amazing too", Naruto starts to laugh seeing her blushing face have conflicting feeling of wanting to look at him, and also look away. "Hinata-chan, I don't mind you looking, but I really think you should change out of that wedding dress."

"Oh, I completely forgot about that. I'll go shower and change quick… you… want to watch?" now it was Hinata's turn to laugh as the long haired blonde did the blushing and fell backwards onto the couch. (note: Hinata has forced out mostly all of her old habits after becoming the clan head, so this would be normal for her now since she's not holding anything back for him)

"N-No, I'm going to have to pass. I don't think my mind can handle seeing more of you without exploding, but I'll take you up on that offer at a later date." He said grinning, and then he decided to pose a question. "When did you get so bold Hinata-chan, you were so shy?"

"I would guess it was about the same time you got speechless." With her blushing, they both started to giggle, it then turned to full out laughter; how people can change so much, but also stay the same is confusing, but her blushing still proves some of that statement is true. They finished their laughing spell with Hinata leaving to shower and change while Naruto rested on the couch.

After showering, Hinata realized that she didn't bring any undergarments to the cabin yet, and it was too late to do anything about it. Deciding that she should try to make up for lost time with her love, she opted to openly wear a tight T-shirt she found without hiding the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. 'It's now or never… time to knock his socks off…' thought Hinata, the fact that she should be moving slower since they did just meet again after 10 years bothered her (the meeting with him being executed doesn't count), but realizing the time and excitement she lost over the years without him, she can ignore that feeling.

She swayed her way back into the sitting room making sure to take her time letting Naruto take in all of her. Naruto was shocked and was left speechless once again. He never imagined in a million years that the one he longed for all these years could turn out like that. Her pale eyes glistened in the light bringing wonderful contrast to her damp midnight blue hair that danced across her shoulders, with some locks resting on her larger than average bosom which was covered by incredibly thin light blue fabric leaving not much to the imagination. Her hair continued to flow halfway down her back leading his eyes to her firm, well formed backside. Her half length pants were equally as tight as her shirt and easily advertised the fact that she was either wearing no under garments or was wearing something barely recognizable as such. Taking a seat she smiled and blushed as she stared happily at the blonde's amazed expression.

"You like what you se Naruto-kun?" She couldn't resist throwing that back at him as she giggled a bit at his reaction

"Uh…. I… Um…"

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"Uh huh" he dumbly agreed snapping himself out of his daze "Hey Hinata-chan don't do that to me, I'm a nutcase remember. You could do serious damage to my mental health looking like that."

"I don't know Naruto-kun; you seemed to take it quite well in my opinion." Noticing his heavy eyes she felt worried for his health. "You look tired, do you want to rest?"

"I suppose so" he replied while yawning "I did travel for 8 years, not even stopping to sleep on purpose, sometimes I'd just pass out."

"Why did you do that to yourself Naruto-kun? You should take better care of yourself."

"If it wasn't for you being here, I probably wouldn't have come back at all. I did it just to see you again, even if you forgot about me, but I'd take that chance."

"You really are and idiot huh?" she asked with light amusement

"What?" he blurted out.

"I couldn't have ever forgotten you, I love you too much." She answered

"Thank you, it means a lot to hear that from someone… That would make you the first to put it into words that you care." He grabbed her, sliding her closer to him on the couch "I love you Hinata-chan I know I haven't gotten to talk to you in person since you kissed me, but I felt my affection grow those two years and you image kept me from loosing my mind completely." He stared at her a while before he felt sleep grab at him, hard and almost kept talking while he slept. Hinata looked at his sleeping form with watery eyes "Thank you Naruto-kun, I wanted to hear those words for so long, and I didn't want to hear it like I had to before" she whispered to him before realizing her own exhaustion and snuggling into his side she rested her head on his bare chest before giving into sleep with a contented sigh.

* * *

….Later


	6. Attack of Pinky

Chapter 6 Attack of Pinky

* * *

Instead of dissipating fully, some the attendees of Hinata's canceled wedding decided to stick around to chat. How many times do they all get together between missions anyways? An hour later most were still there, except some of the more lazy and Hyuuga members. The remaining guests were getting irritated with a certain pissed off person.

"Did you see where Hinata went?" grumbled a pink haired kunoichi to anyone that would listen.

"Hey Sakura, you know she said she was going to the cabin to think almost an hour ago, don't go and get your forehead in a tizzy." Replied Ino nonchalantly

"INO-PIG! I told you to stop making fun of my forehead!" She hollered right back

"Damn, no wonder you can't keep a boyfriend with that temper… Why are you looking for Hinata anyways?"

"That's none of your business! And I plan to give her a piece of my mind for letting a decent, clean guy get away. He was better husband material than your lazy ass husband."

"Hey! Shika-kun does just fine when he needs to." Retorted the blonde.

"Yeah, whatever, I 'm leaving."

* * *

Sakura storms away from the wedding site in search of the dark haired pale eyed kunoichi. After quite a few wrong turns and a couple trips to the ground later she found herself at the edge of the Hyuuga Estate in front of the small cozy cabin. Running up to the door she gives it a small knock… Not getting a response she slowly opens the door and peers inside only to have her jaw drop in shock seeing a strange blonde man holding the Hyuuga Clan Head with his left hand resting gently on her left breast as they were both sleeping soundly.

'What the hell!? Oh, picture first yelling later… 'Sakura quickly pulls out a camera and snaps a picture. Seeing a flash of light she curses herself for not turning off the flash, as the young woman stirs in her sleep slowly waking starting to feel around for something.

'Damn, what was that light flash, I was sleeping here' thought Hinata still half asleep. 'Mmmm, why am I so cozy here?' she wondered before remembering the day's events, 'I'm sleeping next to my Naruto-kun… I couldn't be happier… Wait why is my breast warmer than the rest of me?' slowly reaching to the source with her left hand (she's sleeping with her right side towards Naruto) she feels there is a strong hand resting, almost holding, her there. 'If you were anyone else, I'd kill you for that, but I'll definitely let you live… I'd give you even more if you just asked for it.' She thought before sighing with a small smile and blush leaving his hand where it was and snuggling in to sleep. She suddenly heard a surprised gasp come from the door to the cabin, so she decides to open her eyes to see if someone is there.

'Oh crap that was close… huh?' Sakura gasps as she watches her 'What the hell Hinata? Who is this guy? You knowingly let him off the hook for holding your breast and, dare I say, enjoyed it… You little hussy!' she screamed in her mind until she saw the light lavender colored eyes flutter open and stare at her.

'Busted…' "Uh… Hinata who is that? Oh and YOU CALLED OFF A MARRAGE JUST TO PLAY HOUSE WITH YOUR HUNKY BOY TOY THERE!" Sakura bellowed in rage.

"Shhh, Sakura, he's tired, let him sleep." Came the quiet response

"LIKE HELL! YOU DO ALL THIS TALK ABOUT FINDING TRUE LOVE AND I FIND YOU SLEEPING AROUND WITH SOME GUY I'VE NEVER SEEN; YOU HIPOCRITE!"

"Quiet Sakura, you'll wake him. Not like it is any of your business who I'm with, but yes I do love him. Now leave, I was enjoying my nap."

"You never answered my question… WHO IS THAT GUY!?" her rant was interrupted by a deep voice

"Hey, Hinata-chan, who is making all that noise, It's hard to sleep?" questioned the basically sleep talking man

"Forget about her, she's just leaving, go back to sleep now," cooed Hinata trying to let him sleep off his fatigue.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU BASTARD! GET YOUR HANDS OF HER TITS AND TELL ME HOW YOU BRAINWASHED HER INTO LOVING YOU!" Her yelling didn't go unheard this time as he opened his blue eyes staring at the intruder.

"Hey pinky…Um… Oh, sorry Hinata-chan." He greeted Sakura, and then he noticed, apologized, and removed his hand from Hinata's chest only to have it grabbed by the girl lying on him.

"If I cared that your hand was there, I would have removed it myself…" she took his hand and placed it back where it was previously resting causing him to blush and smile while a certain person got angered. Cracking her knuckles Sakura ran towards the blonde cocking back for a massive hit when she saw the all too familiar black sheen of the chakra pistol being aimed at her face causing her to halt her attack when she was surprisingly yelled at by the usually quiet heiress.

"DAMN IT SAKURA! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE? IF ALL YOU ARE GOING TO DO IS TRY AND HARM HIM, THEN GET THE HELL OUT BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT!"

"Sorry Hinata, I was just checking on you, but still how can you suddenly fall in love with that weird stranger?" questioned Sakura.

"For being smart, you sure are dumb sometimes. I never fall in love with someone so quickly, just actually look at him and you'll see why." Hinata replied with a hint of exasperation and anger.

Looking him over again, Sakura get a small blush as she is admiring his built body. "I don't get it Hinata. Sure he is a gorgeous man, but I don't see anything special."

"You are way too shallow Sakura… His face, look at his face."

"Ok..." 'alright strong shoulders… no higher… um, good looking face, deep blue eyes, streaks like whiskers on his cheeks… wait blue eyes, blonde hair, streaks on face…' "No… that's impossible, it can't be him…" Sakura stared in disbelief at what she was looking at.

"You see it now don't you? You aren't imagining it, he is alive. And that is how I can love him."

"But…but he's so quiet, he hasn't even said enough for it to be him."

"I don't talk much because I've traveled alone for the past 8 years so I tend to not know how to join conversations anymore." He interrupted

"This isn't right though, how did you find out about Hinata's feelings, you were so dense, I mean if that really is you."

"Um… Sakura was it? I don't really remember much about you, but I do remember Hinata quite well, she was the only thing I could remember for quite a while now. Probably because I couldn't get her out of my head since she kissed me before I left for training."

"What? She couldn't have kissed you, she was so shy." Sakura stated disbelieving.

"Well, I did kiss him on the cheek, but he was the one that kissed me on the lips before he left."

"Huh? Who would've thought?" wondered pinky

"Well you made my feelings worse by writing 'Love Hinata' on your letters and then scribbling out the 'love'. Talk about teasing me." Completely forgetting about that she smiled embarrassingly.

"Sorry, I guess I'm making up for that now." She pats his hand on its soft resting spot causing them both to embarrass themselves greatly.

'Damn, it really is him… only they could know those details, but they really do seem to know each other so well' Sakura thought before getting an idea. "Ewww, why do you guys have to do that in front of me…?" quickly changing tones, "Anyways… I have a great idea; I studied some mind healing jutsus before, it should be able to restore your memory path ways, but I've never tried it before."

"I suppose we could try, not like it really could get worse. I'm just afraid that I'll remember something I don't want to. What do you think Hinata-chan?"

"I think it would be best if you got your memories back. I love the fact that you've remembered me so well, but I can only think how hard it would be on me if you didn't remember me, so it must be equally painful when you eventually meet everyone again. Just remember one thing Naruto-kun; Sakura didn't mean to say those things to you. You may not entirely remember everything now, but just keep that in mind when you do."

"Yeah, she's right, I hope you can forgive me for what I said Naruto." Sakura said obviously ashamed.

"Ah man, and I was so comfortable here." Smiling devilishly at Hinata causing her to blush uncontrollably.

"Um… Right, I'll get started now." Sakura did a few seals and pressed her fingers to his forehead causing him to scream out in pain for a few seconds before falling into unconsciousness. After explaining to Hinata that it is normal they talked for a bit to pass the time until he wakes up from the jutsu.

* * *

….Later


	7. The Plan

Chapter 7 The Plan

'thoughts'

'**Kyuubi talking' **

'**_another inner entity' – _**Not for a few chapters

'_and yet one more entity' **– **_Not for a few chapters

* * *

(Remember Last Time?)

"Um… Right, I'll get started now." Sakura did a few seals and pressed her fingers to his forehead causing him to scream out in pain for a few seconds before falling into unconsciousness. After explaining to Hinata that it is normal they talked for a bit.

* * *

"So, that weird powerful guy then... I really can't imagine traveling alone for so long… how do you suppose he was able to survive the execution then?"

"You will have to ask him when he wakes up. There are some things I don't know, but there are some things I do, but he needs to tell you." Explained Hinata.

"I suppose you're right Hinata. I really am happy for you two, but I still haven't figured out how you two can pick up again so quickly. I mean, look, you guys are acting like you've been dating for years now, being all touchy feely."

"I know what you mean Sakura. I've wondered that myself, but everything just feels so right. I feel so warm and happy when he touches me that I just can't resist it any longer. I've longed to touch him for so long, but it just hurt when I knew I never could because he was supposed to be dead. Right now, if he wanted me to, I'd let him take me completely."

"Hinata! You're horrible!"

"Sure I am." She says sarcastically "you should talk. I know you've been around Konoha a few times." She saw her expression fall into an unpleasant frown "Sorry Sakura."

"No, it's ok. I just keep forgetting. I wanted to love again, so I just tried to hurry into relationships, but I found out the hard way that not everyone wants a committed relationship. The idea of finding someone to love that held no other feelings for anyone before is an impossibility, except for maybe you and Naruto. I used to think everyone would marry the person they lost their virginity to, but I guess a fewer number of them exist than we know. Most of the guys are in it just for the chase and capture, and move on, just like Kiba does. Very few want to marry or would dare to put so much effort into it. Looking back, I wish I would have taken Naruto up on his offers because I know he will never betray the one he loves and I would gladly be with someone that cares… I guess I see now; he, Naruto, liked me but I paid no attention to him; therefore he would rather be with someone who cares than one who doesn't. I guess I was the reason he was able to look away and find what he really wanted in you, Hinata." Sakura looked back at the couch, after her speech, only to find two pairs of teared up eyes looking back at her.

"Sakura-chan," he said "you might be right that your actions drove me to find Hinata's feelings, but looking back myself, I really wouldn't want it any other way. I love her more than life itself once I was able to see beyond the shy girl she was into the caring and kind person she tried to hide. I just can't believe she could love me even after knowing of the bastard I hold."

'**Ungrateful brat! Remind me to never save your sorry ass again!' **

'Holy shit, Kyubi!? Where the hell have you been? I actually missed hearing your sorry ass.'

'**Well if you weren't so weak, I wouldn't have needed to run away from your messed up head. You were nuts and it was driving me nuts!'**

'Yeah, yeah. _Maybe, _if you didn't transport me to god knows where, I wouldn't have been driven insane' he just hears a grumble 'Ha that's right, I've got it all back now so just SHUT UP.'

The two kunoichis stared at the blonde shinobi wondering what caused his sudden stop and 'glassed over' look until he looked at them with the biggest grin they have seen since his departure.

"What's wrong with you guys, you look like I just died and walked back into town 8 years after my death," He joked.

"NARUTO! That's exactly what you did you idiot!" Sakura smacks him full on with her hardest punch sending him hard into the fireplace. "Oh shit, I used too much chakra; he could be seriously injured, or worse." Hinata just gasped in fear until they saw him moving.

"Sakura-chan," he wined "that really hurt you know. Now I'm going to need a shower again," wiping off soot from his arms, "do you know how hard it is to wash this much hair?" he smiled, walking back to the couch when he got tackled by the dark haired person previously sitting there. With tears in her eyes, she was showering him with kisses until he managed to push her back a bit.

"Hinata-chan what's wrong, you're crying, but also happy?"

"Oh Naruto-kun, you seemed so different when you came back, almost too serious, but I still loved you, but now _my_ Naruto-kun has returned, the one who smiles though his problems. I love you so much Naruto-kun." She informed looking at him longingly.

"Hey, thanks it's great to be back, completely back. I never knew I lost some of my personality with my memories, but I feel a lot better now. Oh Hinata-chan, guess what… I love you too." Naruto stated playfully before he was surprised to see her passionate, wanting, pupil-less eyes "just beautiful" he whispered before Hinata took him into the deepest most exhilarating kiss of his life, not like he had many to go off of. They were brought out of their blissful state by someone coughing.

"Oops, I forgot you were there Sakura-chan…" he looks towards the pink haired kunoichi only to have his view partially blocked by something. "Um, Hinata-chan do you mind getting your beautiful rack out of my face for a bit, not that I don't like them, but they are very distracting to have a conversation over." Hinata turned dark crimson and nearly lost her self in embarrassment when Sakura piped in.

"Yeah Hinata, get your huge knockers to behave themselves while were talking." Hinata just stared in disbelief at the joking around 'no one has been this happy and carefree since he has been gone; he truly is the life of the village' Hinata thought before shrieking as she was picked up so easily and placed on her loves lap when he sat back on the couch. Mindlessly running his hand through her hair he turned much more serious.

"All funniness aside, Sakura, you said things that hurt me deeply before my so called execution, but I do know that you were just angry at loosing Sasuke, so don't worry, I forgive you." His declaration brought a wave of tears to Sakura's eyes.

"Naruto, I would hug you right now if you weren't playing around with your life-sized Hinata Doll," she snickered at her joke and continued, "But what are we going to do with you? You were a wanted criminal of Konoha."

"Thanks for ruining my happy homecoming Sakura-chan. I suppose I can just go and present my case to the Hokage and hope for some compassion," he threw out.

"Um, Naruto-kun, we don't have a Hokage."

"What!? Are you kidding Hinata-chan? How could that happen?"

"No, she isn't kidding. There were attempts in the first four years to replace the Hokage, but Jiraiya convinced the council to only accept a Hokage that could wear a cursed necklace for 6 months without dying. He said that previous Hokages have worn them without injury and a person who could only be worthy as a Hokage can overcome it. Hinata's father was the last person to try. Since his death, no one has tried again," explained the intelligent pink haired girl.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan," Naruto expressed his concern for her loss.

"Thank you, but he wasn't really much of a father to me, so it wasn't that hard to get over it." She replied in a sullen voice

"So then, who accepts the missions for the village, and what does this cursed necklace look like?" Asked Naruto seriously interested.

"You seem a little bit more intelligent Naruto; you couldn't come up with thought out questions before?"

'**Yeah, you idiot, maybe it could have been the part about getting hit on the head too much when you were young, cutting off some recollection parts of your brain that were fixed by pinky'**

'What you dumb shit fox? Why didn't you heal me then?'

'**Where's the fun in that hahahaha'** voice fades back the recesses of his mind.

"Damn, I guess I was always more intelligent that I knew. You healed something that was damaged in my head that the bastard didn't heal just for fun" the females looked on in disgust at someone doing that to a person on purpose "Well enough of that, who acts for the village, and about that necklace…"

"Oh right, well Kakashi-sensei, Shizune-sensei, Anko-san, Ibiki-san, and Iruka-sensei have been taking on the tasks of the Hokage with Jiraiya-sama stopping in to help every so often." Sakura told him then continued. "The necklace is said to be a rare crystal, one of only two in existence, which could buy whole villages with its value. It is also said that it was first worn by the First Hokage and was given to his granddaughter, the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade. The rumor is that she gave it to her boyfriend and little brother, each dying shortly after. The funny thing is that I never saw Tsunade-sensei wearing the necklace." Hinata suddenly got a worried look on her face as she looked at her love after Sakura explained everything.

"Um, Naruto-kun, why are you looking like that? That is way you look like after you planned a complex prank." Naruto held his mischievous grin.

"You know me too well Hinata-chan, I'm going to become the next Hokage and get _my_ necklace that Baa-chan lost to me in a bet." The two girls gasped at his news but realizing he was probably right, Tsunade's gambling problems were well known. Their shock subsided as a smile spread across each of their faces as the planning began to get a new Hokage.

"Ok to sum it up then, As far as the village is concerned, I never existed so they can't prove I was ever here aside from some members of the council where the biggest problems have already retired, or killed, where they have no authority, which is good. Now all I need is a prominent member of a powerful clan, which I have" Looks over to Hinata. "and the recognition of five or more Jonin level ninjas after showing my strength, which if everything goes the way it sounds that shouldn't be a problem, but where there maybe an issue, is with the fact that to do that, they can set up a test of skill usually by a terrible battle or tournament to see if you are really the best, which will probably involve battling Ero-Sennin, which will suck. So is that it then?"

"Yes." They both chimed, " the match will most likely be a gauntlet style match, but afterwards, you will then have to go through intense mental training for the job." Sakura added

"Great more testing and lectures, my one true weakness."

"You can do it Naruto-kun, I believe you can, and I'll help." Offered Hinata.

"You really are way too good for me Hinata-chan, with you helping me, I'm sure I'll be Hokage before too long." Naruto plants a small kiss on Hinata.

"Alright you two, I've had enough of you guys and it's really late so I'm leaving, later guys." Sakura left quickly and headed home, she had to run the hospital in the morning and needed her sleep.

"Well Hinata-chan, I guess it is late, and I think I need more sleep than anyone, so I'll be turning in." 'Damn, all that talking and I never told Sakura about kyubi, she must really wonder who 'the bastard' is' he thought.

"Alright, sleep well Naruto-kun." Hinata turned to leave but was stopped before exiting the cabin.

"Um, Hinata-chan, I… uh… was wondering if maybe you would um…stay with me? I've been alone for so long."

"Y-you want to l-like sleep with me?"

"Your stuttering is kind of cute, but yes, I want to sleep with you, but um… fully dressed. I'm not ready for um… that yet." This of course got her to blush as she giggled at what he was implying, but got an idea to turn the tables.

"That wasn't was I was thinking, but you know w-when your r-ready, um, I am" she said smiling playfully.

"Alright you tease, let's get some sleep. And to be safe, no kissing in bed, I don't want to get carried away… yet." He took her hand and led her into the bedroom. When he hit the sheets he was completely gone and was soon joined by Hinata as she snuggled close to him for the night without either managing the strength to say 'goodnight'.

* * *

…..Later


	8. Dawn of Darkness

Chapter 8 Dawn of Darkness

* * *

It was a new day like any other in Konoha, except something made it seem slightly better for a certain young woman. It could have been the fact that the birds were chirping happily, or maybe it was the clear blue skies. It could have even been the fact that she cancelled her loveless marriage; but most likely it was because she was sleeping next to a certain blonde that she thought was dead and gone, but not forgotten. Yes, that was the source of her exceptional happiness this day, the most surprising ninja of Konoha has returned to her arms, and she is overjoyed.

Between the bright light and a sudden pressure on his chest, Naruto, the wandering warrior, woke finding himself face to face with the pearly eyes of his bed partner.

"Good morning beautiful," he greeted. "So why are you lying there on top of me like that?"

"Good morning my love. Would you believe that it looked comfortable up here?"

"I've said it once, you are weird; but you don't need to change, you are perfect the way you are." Hinata leaned in and gave him a quick kiss

"I didn't need to change after I got you… damn it's already noon!" Hinata quickly got off of him. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun; I have clan business to attend to. Canceling the wedding made me too much paperwork to do. I'll be back early tonight, there's food in the kitchen. Sorry got to go bye." By this time they are both up and at the front door. She gives him another quick kiss and runs out of the cabin headed towards the manor, not aware of the person watching from the bushes.

'I see now. He is the reason you didn't marry me. Well then I think I know the perfect way to break you two apart; betrayal.' The spy thought before he was gone in a puff of smoke.

Naruto, smiling, opted for another round of sleep while Hinata went about the clan business. After a shower and presentable clothes, the clan head set out to tackle the large amounts of paperwork that was piled up in the office connected to her bedroom. 'I wonder how Naruto-kun will take to this paperwork stuff' she thought before resigning her self to the papers in front of her. Hinata sat at her desk going through the clan's finance books and agreements to make sure everything was cleared up from the marriage fiasco. She reached the end of her paperwork in about 3 hours when Hanori came in with tea.

"Hinata-sama, I came with some tea. I want to thank you for the chance to almost marry you."

"Thank you Hanori-san and I apologize for any inconvenience I have caused you." Hinata takes a sip of her tea Hanori poured for her. "The tea is very good; thank you."

"It was no problem Hinata-sama." 'Drink up, you'll enjoy the repercussions.' He thought before he bowed slightly and left her to her work.

Hinata, feeling slightly dizzy, drank some more of the tea hoping it would quell the dizziness she was experiencing. Hinata then saw that Kiba was in her office without her remembering him entering.

"Kiba-kun what brings you here, I didn't hear you come in?" she managed to ask dizzily.

"I was told you wanted to see me to relieve some office tension, if you know what I mean," he replied cockily.

"No, Kiba-kun, I don't know what you mean if you could…" she was cut off when Kiba removed his shirt and started to unbutton his pants after locking the door. "Oh…" was all she could say as he picked her up and carried her to her bed. Placing her carefully on the bed he removed her shirt letting her large breasts free into the open air. "You want it don't you, I knew you couldn't resist me."

* * *

(Warning: If you don't want to subject your innocent little minds to sexual content, it is very short, you can skip the next paragraph or skip to the ending notes and I'll summarize)

* * *

'No, say no. Smack him do something! No I don't want this' "Yes, give it to me, hard." Was what came out of her mouth, betraying her wants. Kiba grinned at her as he removed her dark pants and lavender, lace panties. Staring at her pale creamy skin he dropped his pants and sat down next to her 'Stop, no! I don't want this. I only want to do this with Naruto-kun. Please stop' she was once again surprised by the words coming out of her mouth. "Please, just skip the foreplay, put it in me now. I want to feel you inside me." Gladly complying with those words Kiba positioned himself between her and in one quick motion thrusted deep inside her enticing a sharp moan from her lips. 'God no, why!? Why can't I stop him, why don't I have control of myself? Damn it I don't like it STOP!' her thoughts went unheard as Kiba kept thrusting in and out getting many pleasurable sounds from the un-wanting lips of the dark haired beauty. With one loud scream from her he went deep inside her; holding it there he felt release inside her. Pulling himself away he collapsed beside her panting.

* * *

(Should be safe to read from here)

* * *

Sniffing the air Kiba let her in on some knowledge. "Hey Hinata, you might want to pack up some things and move in with me… I smelled, without a doubt, we just conceived. You'll want to live with the father of your child right, of course you do now go shower, I like clean women in my home." Kiba left, but she never saw him go out the door, as the emotionless Hyuuga walked into the bathroom turning on the shower and stepping in.

(Alright, there was a need to explain these last few setences so I won't get a message say I don't know how things work. What Kiba is elluding to is that he can smell that the conditions are favorable for conceiving, like a dog in heat - get it. Other things will still not quite be fully accurate, but you will find out later why the errors were made)

'Why, why, why, why, why!' she kept asking herself 'why did this have to happen when I have all I really wanted now. Naruto-kun is going to hate me for this. He walked for 8 years just to see me again and I betray his love the day after he arrives… He could never forgive me for this.' Hinata sorrowfully cried in the cold water of the shower when her dizziness spell ended and she could finally hear her own voice again bellowing out in sorrow.

* * *

…..Later


	9. Seeing Past the Darkness

Chapter 9 Seeing Past the Darkness

I don't own Naruto, but I do own my left shoe… just not the right one. (I have no idea what that means)

'thoughts'

'**Kyuubi talking'**

'_**Another internal entity'**_

'_yet another entity'_

* * *

It was now 8:00 at night and Hinata has been crying for about 4 hours straight now. 'What should I do what should I do?' She cried to herself 'I just can't pretend it didn't happen, especially if I am pregnant. Naruto-kun is going to kill someone over this, why did it have to happen, I never wanted it.' She continued to cry a while more until the tears no longer came 'I have to tell him, I owe him that, maybe he can forgive me and we can still be together' Gathering up what courage she had she wiped the tears from her face and set out for the cabin for the worst conversation of her life.

Hearing her enter the cabin, Naruto happily came out to greet her. "Hey Hinata-chan, I've missed you." He greeted. Not getting a reply he looked into her eyes and saw the obvious signs of crying. "Hinata-chan, what's wrong? You've been crying, I can tell," he caringly asked.

"I-it's bad Naruto-kun, real b-bad. Y-you should s-sit."

"What could be that bad, no one died did they?"

"N-no Naruto-kun, no one died, but… but I'm no longer a virgin." She told him while tearing up.

"I um, I don't think you can be so hard on yourself. Being 22, you had to run into this at some point, besides everyone thought I was dead. How old were you when it happened, talking about it might help." He offered, clearly not understanding.

Crying even harder now she continued "Y-you d-don't get it. T-this m-morning I s-still was." Naruto couldn't believe his ears, his precious person, whom he loved so dear, lost her virginity the day after he returned. He felt his anger grow as he thought of all the implications.

"So your love for me is all a lie? You used me as an excuse just to cancel your wedding didn't you? What else aren't you telling me? Who was it with? Answer me damn it!"

"I-t was Kiba-kun, he also told me that he smelled that he got me pregnant, but I still love you Naruto-kun."

"YOU'RE PREGNANT TOO!? This is just unbelievable! How could you do this to me?"

"I didn't, I don't know how it happened; it just did." She's now a bawling heap at the blonde's feet.

"I-I-I I just can't take this! I'm leaving, and you just… just stay the hell away from me." Purposely not drawing kyubi chakra (he was really pissed so he may have accidentally drawn on it), as to alert the village, he angrily grabbed his cloak and swords and left the cabin slamming the door while the paled eyed girl wept hard on the floor in his stead.

"Damn it, what did I do to deserve this. I come back after being gone 2 years, get killed, transported to the middle of nowhere just to get here 8 years later to hook up with the girl I love, and she ends up going to another guy a day after I arrive. Why does everything bad happen to me?" Angrily he stomped into the night trying to clear his head.

'**_Bad stuff happens to strong people, because the weak can't handle it. The stronger you are the worse things get it seems. From what I see you must be the strongest in the world from the pain you've bore.'_** Came a new voice in his head similar to the kyubi, but different.

'_I agree, you have led a rough life, but only you can make it better. Look to your heart for your answers, it has yet to fail you."_ Came another new voice.

'Who are you guys? And what are you doing in my head?'

'**For one I agree with him'** sounded the voice of kyubi.

'_**I am known as Kirikorosu (slay); the spirit of your zanbatou.'**_

'_And I am Tetsuda (help); the spirit of your katana.'_

'So when did you guys show up?'

'**_We have always been here, but your mind was deteriorating so fast that we had to focus on keeping you able to behave like a person. After you returned and got your mind healed, we only had to wait for you to touch the swords again. Like the demon you contain, we have access to memories and thoughts but unlike him we are here to help.'_**

'Ok how can you help and why are you here now?'

'_We can help by giving advice and in fighting. We have been around for many generations and have learned much. In fighting you can activate our purest form by calling out our names and channeling, what you call, chakra into us. We were summoned by your mind to help you with your recent conflict with your lady friend**'**_

'Great, and I was trying to avoid that topic, it just hurts so much.'

'_And why does it hurt you so?' _asked Tetsuda in a sage like voice

'I feel betrayed, but the worst is that when I think about trying to live my life, everything I imagine doing, she is always by my side. I don't think I can live without her.'

'_**Well that settles it, if you can't live without her, then don't leave her. She is probably taking it harder than you since she feels bad about betraying you and she feels that you have already left her.'**_

'Yeah that may be, but obviously she doesn't love me enough to not screw some dog bastard and even get pregnant by him.'

'_You're being too hard on her. Think about it, if she wasn't so devastated about it I'd agree, but she was nearly sick from crying about the situation, and she did say that she still loved you.' _Naruto thought on that for a moment and sighed in defeat.

'I guess you guys are right, I just can't ignore her because she hurt me. I guess I'll try to fix it some how.' He thought still feeling dejected.

'_**That a boy, kid, she's too good to you to let go.'**_

'**Hey will you bastards stop this touchy feely bullshit it's giving me a headache!'**

'Shut your hole stupid fox, I'm the one in control here, so live with it!'

Kyubi grumbled and kept quiet, knowing he was far outnumbered and arguing would just but too much of a headache. Only about a half hour past before he returned to the cabin to find Hinata still crying on the floor. She was too engrossed in her sorrow to even notice the presence of the intruder. Naruto definitely saw what Kirikorosu was talking about; she was taking it very hard. Obviously this wasn't someone putting on a show for him; she was devastated the she would loose him. Naruto approached the crying girl and grabbed her wrist.

"Come on we're going to Sakura's to see if we can fix this." He told her with a stern voice only for her to jerk her hand away and look at him like he killed her best friend.

"W-what are you saying? If I'm p-pregnant, I'll live with my error, I will have the child. How could you even suggest that as an option, if that is what you think is the solution, then no matter how much I love you, I won't ever be with you?" Hinata, now angry, just glares evilly at him as he sighs in exasperation.

"No, that wasn't what I was saying… I want _us_ to go to Sakura to verify that you are pregnant, and if you are then to ask her what I need to do for you in the future. I just can't simply turn off my love for you even though you did something horribly stupid. From what I heard, Kiba isn't father material, so… I guess… I would treat it as though it was my own. I love you more than anything, and since it would be a piece of you, you can be sure I'll love it as well. I can't imagine living my life without you, so I will never leave you as long as you'll have me, and even if you won't." Hinata's anger dropped into a teary smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"I knew I picked the best person to love all those years ago… I will always love you as well. If you didn't come back, I don't know what I'd possibly do." Hinata stood and went in for a kiss only for him to turn away from it which started her crying again. "Why? Why won't you kiss me? I need to feel that you still love me." She asked still crying

"Hinata-chan, I don't want to kiss you while I am still so angry. I want every kiss we share to be under good terms, ok?" Hinata looked a way for a moment wiping off her face and reluctantly agreed. The two walked out the door and headed into town to find their medic friend.

* * *

... Later


	10. Light at the End

Chapter 10 Light at the End

* * *

(refresher from last chapter)

"Hinata-chan, I don't want to kiss you while I am still so angry. I want every kiss we share to be under good terms, ok?" Hinata looked a way for a moment wiping off her face and reluctantly agreed.

* * *

"Ok Naruto-kun, lets go to Sakura's place, she should be home from the hospital by now." Naruto took her hand in his and they left to find Sakura. Halfway into town, Naruto realized he had no idea where he was going, so Hinata took the lead until they arrived 10 minutes after setting out. After a knock they were greeted by a tired looking pink haired medic nin.

"Hey guys, what do you want? I was just heading to bed." She questioned as she ushered her guests in. "You guys want some tea?"

"No thank you Sakura-chan. Hinata-chan, or I mean we, have a big problem and it involves Hinata-chan the most." Naruto answered.

"Well what is the problem? I'm guessing it is medical related, otherwise you could have gone to someone else." She returned

"W-well, I-I-I, and um…" Hinata starts crying again "I don't know what happened… I didn't want to, but my body just acted… I never had before… Kiba stopped by while I was working… and, and, I might be p-pregnant… he said he could smell it." By now Hinata could barely stand and was being held up by Naruto as she continued to cry into his chest.

"So um, you think you could check her out Sakura-chan?" The medic just stared in disbelief.

"But how? I know you Hinata, and you would never do something like that especially when Naruto was back. If you had wanted it that bad you would have jumped him the day he arrived. Something just isn't right here." Doing a basic scanning jutsu, Sakura carefully touched Hinata's abdomen letting the chakra seep into her body revealing everything to the trained medic.

"Well it would be too early to tell for pregnancy, but the conditions aren't correct, so you can't be pregnant." Relieved smiles fell all around and then she continued. "Well that's strange…" This definitely perked up their hearing to make sure they didn't miss anything. "Ha, just as I thought… I've got more good news and some bad news. The bad news is you have some sort of chemical still in your blood that probably is the cause of your problem, but the good news is that as far as I can tell… you are still a virgin, that's what got the 'weird' out of me, having a 22 year old virgin is a rarity." I don't think two people could have smiled any bigger after Sakura informed them of that.

"Waaahoooooooo alright Hinata-chan" Naruto screamed as he twirled Hinata around by her waist a few times before setting her down and staring into her eyes. "Hinata-chan, I'm so glad. I really didn't want to be through this so soon, but it has gotten me to realize one thing, I don't think anything you could do would cause me to not love you. Even if you put a kunai though my heart, I would still be yours. It is sudden, and I don't have the proper gift, but…" He grasped her hands stroking them lightly "Would you mind being Uzumaki Hyuuga Hinata? Will you marry me?" Sakura gasped and held her hand to her lips as Hinata's eyes went wide as well as her smile as new tears found their way to her face; the ones that feel right.

"No…" everyone almost died "and Yes, in that order… I would love to be married to you. I've been waiting and hoping for 14 years that it would be you who would finally ask that question," She reached out and flipped the hood of his cloak down and was drawn closer as she looked at his cerulean eyes until he greedily latched his lips to her soft pink ones. They stayed in the moment as their tongues danced about each others basking in the taste of each other until they forced themselves apart realizing they weren't alone.

"Alright you two, that kiss looked way too pleasant. You're going to have to leave before I demand some of that."

"Huh? I never knew you were into girls Sakura-chan. I know Hinata-chan is an awesome kisser, but you can't have her." Steam was pouring out from under her pink hair as the two visitors giggled at the obvious joke.

"NARUTO! I do not like girls like that… OUT!" Sakura shoved them both out the front door slamming it behind them.

"Hey Hinata-chan, I bet you could change her mind on that if you kissed her half as good as you kissed me." Hinata playfully slaps his arm

"My kisses are for you and you alone my love." To prove her point she gave him a sweet short one

"I can't tell you how relieved I am to know that you didn't do those things, but that brings me to a couple questions. Will those fake experiences keep haunting you and who do you think could have drugged you?" he asked, but had a few more things on his mind. "My guess is the drug was a form of a hallucinogen that, combines with a genjutsu, creates genuine memories... that is some advanced stuff, so you would need some exceptional experience with it."

"I am glad that it truly wasn't real either, but it is still very vivid in my mind. Hopefully with time the memory will fade so I don't remember anymore. It was weird though, it was like I had no control, I couldn't yell scream or do anything." Hinata started the waterworks again at recalling the event.

"Shhh, you're fine now, we'll get the bastard who did this to you… no us. Can you tell me when you might have been drugged; did you feel weird at any point?" After Naruto asked, Hinata realized she might have something.

"Um, I did have a slight headache today. It left shortly after the um… event."

"What else? When did it start?" he asked excited to find and punish the moron.

"Well, I really don't know… I tried drinking the tea Hanori-san brought for me, but it got… worse…" realization hit her "How did I not realize it at first? It started with the tea Hanori gave me… he had to of done it, he has the knowledge, and skill, plus I think he is angry at me for ending the marriage. I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SHIT!" Hinata was now straining against Naruto as he held her tightly against him trying to calm her… It wasn't working. "I've always wanted to see what the curse seal does to a man, let me try just this once please?" She asked in an evil maniacal way.

"No Hinata, we want to be done with the seal for good you can't be like the rest, but I don't see why he can't participate in the gauntlet match. Just tell him to go, he's Jonin, so he'll qualify. This way he can be taken care of legally and you won't have to fall to the temptation of using the seal," he assured. (oh yeah, he won't get away)

"Fine… but you're going to owe me, and when I cash in my favor, you can't resist; deal?" she asks while smiling with a hint of mischief.

"You got yourself a deal, but what is with the weird smile, it's cute, but seems, I don't know, weird."

"Oh real descriptive, but like you said before, I am weird." Hinata threw back playfully.

"Yep, you are; but you know me, I love weird." Sticking his tongue out, he took off running as Hinata pursued. The two of them ran, way to fast for normal people, but a nice slow run for ninja, around the village laughing and giggling all the way until a younger Jonin interrupted the game. Hinata was amazed that at the speeds they were running that the hood to the cloak never once fell to allow a view of his face, but had to move the thought as the Jonin came closer.

* * *

….. Later


	11. A Friendly Face

Chapter 11 A Friendly Face

* * *

(Refresher Course)

"You got yourself a deal, but what is with the weird smile, it's cute, but seems, I don't know, weird."

"Oh real descriptive, but like you said before, I am weird." Hinata threw back playfully.

"Yep, you are; but you know me, I love weird." Sticking his tongue out, he took off running as Hinata pursued. The two of them ran, way to fast for normal people but a nice slow run for ninja, around the village laughing and giggling all the way until a younger Jonin interrupted the game. Hinata was amazed that at the speeds they were running that the hood to the cloak never once fell to allow a view of his face, but had to move the thought as the Jonin came closer.

* * *

The intruding Jonin stepped out of the shadows revealing standard issue pants and Jonin jacket with the standard placement of the Konoha headband. Even though you couldn't see his face, the cloak wearing warrior's smile spread across his face when he saw the horizontal scar, from cheek to cheek and over the bridge of his nose.

"Hey you two, it's late, you shouldn't be running around town like that. You'll anger the sleeping villagers." He ordered commandingly without paying attention to who they are.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei, we didn't realize how late it was." The dark haired woman replied causing the Jonin to actually look at them.

"Oh, it's you Hinata, it good to see you, and who is this young ninja you're enjoying yourself with? I haven't seen you enjoy life like this for a long while." He realized there was something else he should ask since her was on duty the day before. "So how did your wedding go yesterday?" his cheerful face fell and was replaced with one of disgust and disappointment upon viewing the person accompanying her. "Um… this isn't Hanori-san is it? I didn't think you were that type of girl." This, of course got a certain blonde hothead pissed. But he controlled it and let Hinata explain.

"No Iruka-sensei, I'm not that type of girl, and this isn't Hanori-san, and I didn't actually get married. I realized I couldn't marry someone I didn't love and there is really only one person I can love." Iruka looked completely pained at her explanation. He knew who it was that she loved and was hurting because she would never find it.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked to get his attention. He couldn't stand seeing his first precious person in such pain.

"Please, only students of mine can call me that, I stopped teaching 8 years ago due to… family problems."

'Family problems?' Naruto thought, 'He lost all of his family but he… ah hell 8 years ago…' He put the puzzle together surprisingly fast and thought of a way to cheer him up. "Iruka-_sensei_," stressing the sensei, "Do you think I could try on your headband? Mine was taken away many years back, and I just want to see if I still like how it feels." Hinata smiled widely knowing the story of his past that he was alluding to.

"NO! You can not." He said sternly, "You should know full well we don't give up our headbands, what kind of coward are you to loose yours?"

"The type that survives anything this village can throw at me, the type that can never give up, the type that doesn't loose his headband since it was taken away by hoards of ninja, and foremost the type that will become the greatest Hokage ever… I will be a ninja legend…" Iruka, recognizing those words from over 10 years ago, was about to attack in anger when the hood of the cloak dropped revealing the blonde hair and blue eyes of the person in front of him. "Hello Iruka-sensei, I'm back." The blonde called out rather loudly. Not believing his eyes he looked to Hinata, seeing her nod he looked back with tears in his eyes and grabbed the blonde in a crushing hug. He released him and untied his forehead protector and handed the shining metal as the long black material flowed behind.

"This is yours Naruto; I kept it clean for you… You'll need it when you become Hokage… welcome home. I'll ask you about how you survived later when I'm not on duty."

"Thank you Iruka-sensei." He replied as he hugged him as they both showed some tears of caring. "Well Iruka-sensei me and Hinata-chan should be going, we've got a plan to start tomorrow for becoming the next Hokage… so keep it under wraps, you wont need to keep quiet for too long but just long enough for me to stir up the village a little bit. I'll see you around." Grabbing Hinata's hand he took off running, after replacing the hood on his head, back to the Hyuuga Cabin.

"You know Hinata-chan; I can never really get a break around here. I always seem to have a knack at bringing trouble, even when I have a girlfriend; things still manage to get screwed up." He stated while slowing to a walk 20 ft from the cabin.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun; maybe if I wasn't so week compared to you, I could help you more."

"Damn it, Hinata; how many times must I tell you to never even think that." She was going to speak, but was cut off before she could. "Don't apologize either, you are much stronger than you realize, and strength doesn't have to be physical there are more ways to measure it. For example: you will never be as physically strong as I can, you know almost unlimited chakra from the fox, but I likewise will never be able to see things that you can with your ability. I can easily blow stuff up and destroy numerous things, but you have the ability to heal. I can't see through a simple genjutsu for the life of me, but you can easily do that for the more advanced ones. From what I see is that instead of trying to change yourself into something you were never going to become you should instead try to fill in someone else's weaknesses with your strength. Basically what I'm saying is that we are equal in our ability but we are also opposites. We compliment each other's strengths and weaknesses to the point that if we stay together we will be many times stronger. When I'm with you I am stronger than I am alone, and I would bet it is the same for you. Therefore we are already stronger than any one person, because we are together. You understand?" he gets an affirmative nod from his new fiancé "Good, I need a shower; this day definitely could have gone better."

Naruto found one more pair of pants that would fit and proceeded to take his shower drying and slipping into bed. Knowing of Hinata's exceptional sight he dimmed the lights, while she was taking her shower, leaving just enough light to see if you got real close. He heard the water shut off and drifted towards unconsciousness until feeling some movement as she slipped into bed to join him. She leaned against his warm, firm body as he put his arms around her and felt the soft and smooth skin of his precious beauty. Wait; soft and smooth skin?

"Um... Hinata; what are you wearing? It seems awfully thin." He questioned only to get a giggle as she replied.

"Um…" she rolls over and straddles his waist "there wasn't any thing that would fit."

"What do you mean? I don't…wait, you're naked?"

* * *

…..Later


	12. Cashing in the Um… Favor

Chapter 12 Cashing in the Um… Favor (citrus scenes)

* * *

"Um... Hinata; what are you wearing? It seems awfully thin." He questioned only to get a giggle as she replied.

"Um…" she rolls over and straddles his waist "there wasn't any thing that would fit."

"What do you mean? I don't…wait, you're naked?"

"Most definitely" she replied while giggling. His eyes snapped open as she leaned in for a kiss. The two kissed passionately as she ran her fingers through his hair and gently stroked his cheek with her other hand, while his hands started to wander around her silky skin when he pushed her away.

"I told you that we couldn't kiss in bed, we might get carried away, and with you naked we most definitely would." He reasoned

"I don't care if we do; I want to make sure I loose my virginity only to you… I'm calling in my favor you owe me from earlier, you know the one where you can't refuse," she started sensually licking her lips getting Naruto a bit nervous, "Help me forget that genjutsu with a better event… Naruto-kun, make love to me."

"Um..." She didn't need much more of an answer as she felt a firmness form underneath her body causing her to smile. After repositioning herself a bit further forward, she slid a hand behind herself and felt the fullness of his member through his pants earning her some satisfied grunts. Rolling off of him to the side she slid a hand behind his head and leaned over him pulling, and holding, him into a fiery kiss. They battled with each other for supremacy as they took in the taste of each other's lips. Their battle ensued as Hinata slid her free hand gently down his chest reaching the waist of his pants and unbuttoning them. With the new freedom she slid her hand down further gripping his shaft. She stroked it gently and slowly as she felt their kiss break. Disappointed with the early termination of the kiss she stopped her actions when she felt the dampness of his lips caress her jaw line moving down her neck onto her collarbone. She let out a quiet moan as he sucked gently on her neck with his hands feeling her hair and stroking her soft sides.

Reluctantly pulling away from the pleasure, her pale eyes looked over and threw the covers off the bed and aggressively took hold of his waistline and pulled his pants completely off him putting him in the same state of dress she was in. Again taking a hold of his member, now at full attention, she continued her caressing of it. Curiously she got her face much closer to it and kissed the head getting quite the reaction out of her partner which in turn excited her. Parting her lips she slid the head into her mouth; gently sucking and licking as she pushed more into her getting a very shocked gasp and a deep moan for her actions. She continued letting it slide in and out as she continued sucking bobbing her head up and down. So engrossed in what she was doing she didn't realize where she positioned herself until a jolt of extreme ecstasy crossed her entire body causing her to scream out loudly.

"Oh god, what was that?" she questioned in a quiet moan.

"What this?" he replied as another wave hit making her shiver.

"Mmm," she moaned, "yes that, it's heavenly…" she stated dreamily.

"Probably the equivalent of what you're doing to me down there" was his only reply as he snaked his wet tongue lowly down her slick slit and flicking it across the small bump he found near her front. The dark haired kunoichi moaned loudly until she muffled it with the full length of his shaft. They went at their respective actions quickening and slowing their motions until Hinata felt a strange warmth build inside her until it felt like she has about to explode. Letting out a scream and shuddering in complete bliss, the warning "Hinata, stop" was never heard as she felt his muscles tense as streams of warm thick fluid entered her mouth. Surprised at first she swallowed some and continued to suck and pump his length until she didn't taste it anymore and slid it out of her mouth.

"Sorry Hinata." Wiping off her face she looked at him in wonder

"What for? That? I um… kind of… well it wasn't bad." The look in her eyes changed from that of wonder to hunger as she came closer taking his lips again immediately taking his tongue as she sucked on it some stifling her moans as warm hands made contact with her large full breasts kneading them and slightly pulling on the nipples. She released her kiss to let out an unrestricted moan just to moan louder than intended as wet warmth surrounded her dark pink skin on her left breast. He was suckling and nipping at her sensitive skin and she continued to enjoy every minute of it until she couldn't wait any longer to have all of him. She pulled away from his heavenly touch and positioned herself straddling his stomach, knowing that he knew exactly what she was planning

"I'll need your help," she declared. "I'll need you to help support my body so I don't move too fast and cause unnecessary pain." She began to move but was stopped.

"What about getting pregnant?" he asked

"One, Sakura said I wasn't in the right part of my cycle to conceive, and two, you were willing to take care of a child that was not yours, so if it does happen, I'll gladly carry it, so shut up." She lifted herself as strong hands gripped under her inner thighs supporting her weight and she positioned the head of his member to her opening and slowly pushed, feeling resistance with the protrusion, she pushed down harder until she felt a fraction of it entering her as she yelped quietly in pain.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern seeing her cringe as she took more in deeper.

"I'm… fine… just… shut… up." Was her reply as tears trickled down her cheek as she took the last half of him in one final downward push. "Don't move or you'll die! It should stop hurting in a moment." came her stern instructions as she wiped the tears from her face. Taking a deep breath she wiggled herself from side to side testing the pain and slowly gyrated on him until a burst of pleasure hit her overwhelming the pain. She smiled and leaned forward resting on his chest letting him slide a bit out of her making her moan as she kissed him deeply. "I should be ready now, but we'll move slowly at first" she locked her lips on his again as she lifted herself slowly leaving only half of the length within. Breaking her hold on his lips she slid back down finding no pain only pleasure in her actions she moved through the motions faster reveling in the feeling of being complete as she took his full length repeatedly in quick succession.

Her movements were halted when she felt hands pass around to the small of her back pulling her tightly to his chest and in one smooth motion she found herself looking up into blue eyes in stead of down. The blonde, with hair flowing about, took her lips gently sucking on them as he moved himself out of her, plunging back to the hilt gaining a pleasure filled moan in his mouth from her. He set the rhythm moving at a steady pace only breaking the kiss for a quick breath and to get a glance at her two mounds of flesh bouncing with each thrust and returning to another moan filled kiss. Hinata met Naruto's motion with each thrust as they were pushed over the edge. They pulled apart the kiss as all effort was now put in their climbing passion towards ecstasy.

"Faster… more... please… yes…OH… YES… NA-NARUTOOO-KUUUN!" screaming out at the top of her lungs, she writhed and wiggled as the moment she waited her life for continued on, torturing her in pure pleasure as she continued to take him in on each thrust seemingly intensifying her orgasmic experience until one final thrust.

"Oh Hinata, ugh…" burying himself deep within, he let it all out inside as he stared at her absolutely gorgeous face contorted with extreme content. "Hinata, you are just so beautiful… I hope you enjoyed yourself." He said taking in the sweaty, smiling face looking back at him.

"Oh trust me Naruto-kun; I did. It was beyond anything I could possibly imagine, and I have imagined it many times before." Rolling them back over so she was laying on his chest again, she sighed contentedly and she fell into slumber followed closely by her first and only lover.

* * *

…Later


	13. Secret Training

Chapter 13 Secret Training and Ramen

yeah whatever. I own nothing!

'thoughts'

'**Kyuubi talking'**

'_**Kirikorosu talking' - zanbatou **_

'_Tetsuda speaking' - katana_

* * *

Naruto was peacefully sleeping after his experiences with Hinata until his sleep was interupted by his new tennants.

"_Hey kid we need to do some training, we can accomplish years worth of training in a single night if I combine efforts with Kirikorosu, and hopefully the unhelpful one behind the bars."_

"What the hell guys, I was just enjoying the most pleasant sleep of my life."

"**Actually it looks like you were enjoying the events before sleep better; besides, that white eyed girl is a 'fox'" (pun very much intended)**

'Ero-kitsune! Leave her out of it!'

'_**Hey you two, cut it out, we need to get training, the less you two complain the more we can get accomplished'**_

'Hey wait, how can you guys be talking to me? I thought I had to be touching the weapons to talk.

'_**Actually you only need to be close to the swords, and since they are by your bed right now they are close enough. Now less talk, let's train.'**_

'Right, now then what will we be training with?'

'_You're going to train to unlock your hidden potential. You don't have the chakra reserves you did when you were 14; you actually have much more, but you can only access less than a third of it which is about what you had then. You subconsciously locked up your reserves in your travels. The more of your chakra you have access to, the more kyubi chakra you can pull without loosing control. Plus we need to unlock your elemental potential, let's go we'll have roughly a years worth of training in a single night. You'll need it since I'm sure once you declare your eligibility for Hokage, that they will immediately test your skills, and a gauntlet match isn't a good match to have without stamina… Now don't question us and begin."_

Each of the three took turns training Naruto in that night. Surprisingly kyubi actually contributed quite a bit to the training seeing as how facing high level shinobi could easily end in death and he wants to at least live as long as possible. They trained using the completed forms of the swords and with his element, wind, with each exercise designed to release the locked chakra. Still locked away in sleep the sun rose upon the village waking the residents with its golden rays. (Haha, no matter what the circumstances, he always finds time for that elemental training, I think I like that jutsu too much)

Hinata, still holding a smile from the night before, stirred from her pleasant slumber and looked to her partner when her smile faltered. Before her eyes her fiancé was generating more chakra that she has ever felt in her life in a blue sphere around him. Reaching out she touched the aura and found that it was completely harmless to her as she basked in its comforting warmth. She sat up at his side staring at his aura.

"This chakra is so exhilarating… This power makes me feel as though I could do anything with it. It's so soothing…"

'**Hey kit, your vixen is awake and enjoying your flaring chakra. I believe your training is over. For some reason I fell like I should be proud, but you are a moron. Hahaha now get… you can have my chakra if you need it.' **

Naruto was pushed back out of his mindscape to his waking body. Slightly disappointed, Hinata looked on as the chakra subsided and retreated back into his body as her regained consciousness.

"Hey Hinata-chan, what's wrong? You seem disappointed." Jumping at the surprise of him actually being awake, she shied away a bit before getting a hold of herself.

"N-nothing's wrong. I was just admiring the chakra that was flowing around you, it felt so amazing." She noticed he wasn't really paying too much attention to what she was saying. "Naruto-kun, what is your problem?" she asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Um… sorry Hinata-chan, I was just hypnotized by the image of a stunningly beautiful naked woman."

"Where did you see…?" seeing his pointed look, she looked down at her body and back at his body and managed to blush, smile and squeal in embarrassment at the same time as she looked for something to cover herself with. She tensed when Naruto wrapped his arms around her bringing her back to his chest and held her tightly causing her to melt into his touch.

"Hinata," he whispered, "You don't need to be embarrassed, you are more beautiful than anything." he planted a couple of kisses on her pale neck getting fits of giggles from her. "Alright, as much as I want to stay with you and reenact last night, we need to get ready for the action bound to happen today." He explained as he released her and got off the bed. "I'm heading to the shower… um… it would be more efficient if you joined me." His playful grin doubled in size when he saw his naked lover follow him into the bathroom.

* * *

"Alright Hinata-chan, we're clean and dressed, but I can't hold myself away anymore, I haven't had any ramen in 8 years; so can we go to Ichiraku's?" Hinata burst out in laughter hearing his request.

"Naruto-kun, you are still the same," she said still laughing, "without your quirks, I wouldn't believe I was actually with you. Yes, we can go for ramen, I still can't believe you've managed to stay away from it for a whole 2 days."

"Hey you're mean, laughing at me like that, Hinata-chan."

"Shhh, my love," she whispers as she cups his cheek until she couldn't contain her laughter any more and burst out in laughter.

"Hey, you be nice to me, or I might not let you have some of those cinnamon buns today." This time it was Naruto laughing at her suddenly quiet tone. "Ha, we both have a weakness… let's go ok?" Naruto saw her smile but couldn't concentrate since his hair kept getting in the way. "Hey Hinata-chan, remind me to get this hair chopped off after the match. It just doesn't feel right."

Hinata giggled at his fighting with his own hair until he gave up and threw his cloak on to keep it out of his face. Now with his hair controlled, they took off towards the ramen shop at an unreal speed. Luckily no one was currently in the restaurant as they entered or they might overhear the conversation bound to take place. The two sat at a table; in his absence the ramen shop expanded to the stand next to it allowing for tables, when the young hostess approached them

"Hi, welcome to Ichiraku's. My name is Ayame, I'll be…" she just then notices the faces of the two customers, actually just one because of the cloak. "Oh, Hinata, welcome back, the usual; Oh, and what would your mysterious friend want?" she asked curiously. Before Naruto could answer Hinata held a hand to his mouth silencing him.

"Before I let him order, I need you and your father to promise me, nothing of what you see or hear can be told to anyone for a while." Ayame didn't question the request and left with a strange look as she went to retrieve her father.

"What was that for Hinata-chan?" the irritated blonde asked

"We don't need too many people to know you're alive yet, and I know you can't eat ramen like a normal person and that could tip some people off that you've returned." Moments later Ayame returned with her father.

"So Hinata-sama, what did you need of me?" asked the old man.

"I need both of you to promise you won't speak of our order to anyone. It may seem strange now, but you'll understand." She answered.

"Very well, for our favorite customer, we'll keep it a secret." Replied the ramen owner

"Thank you, you have no idea how true that statement is," she smiled broadly at them and turned to face the opposite side of the table. "Now you can give your order." Naruto smiled brightly although no one really saw, and started his order.

"Alright old man, I'll take only 10 miso, 10 beef, and I try 5 of your chicken ramen for today" they just looked at him strangely, "What? I can't eat too much, I've got to become Hokage today." This of course put them over the edge as they simultaneously passed out. "Now why did they do that? I'm not getting any less hungry here."

"Quiet love; let's wake them up so we can get going."

The couple woke up the unconscious restaurant owners; after a few minutes of lightly explaining the situation their orders started to come as they began eating. 20 minutes and 25 bowls later they paid their bill, half price of course, and took off towards the Hokage tower to request ascension to the status of Hokage. Upon entering the Hokage's office Naruto had to hold back the laugh he had coming when he saw Kakashi doing loads of paperwork.

* * *

…..Later


	14. Battle for Hokage Begins

Chapter 14 Battle for Hokage Begins

* * *

Upon entering the Hokage's office Naruto had to hold back the laugh he had coming when he saw Kakashi doing loads of paperwork.

"Excuse me Kakashi-san." The Hyuuga head spoke.

"Yo, oh, Hinata-san, what can I do for you?" the silver haired Jonin asked.

"Well my clan has found and backed a perfect candidate for the seat of Hokage." She replied.

"Really now, is that so? And I take it this is him then, the one that knocked out 3 guards and bested Neji all in one day?"

"Yes that is him. He is a Konoha shinobi with immense power that has returned from an extended mission. Where there is a problem is he was removed from all records for his mission, and the only one that could verify this was the fifth."

"I see, and how do I know he really isn't a spy? How far are you willing to go in backing him?" he asked lazily.

"I back him completely; I would even put my life on the line in backing him."

"Hmmm, alright then we'll start the testing today. It's about 11am now, so I'll announce it and we'll proceed at about 1pm at the exam stadium; we have all been itching for some action recently since the last one. What should we call you then?"

"You can just call me Uzu." Replied the applicant.

"Real explanatory Uzu-san. I guess if you're good enough I'll see you later"

"Um, Kakashi-san; I would ask that Hanori-san be allowed to participate as well." Requested the pale eyed woman.

"Well we usually only have the elites do battle, but I suppose we could allow it."

"Thank you Kakashi-san."

Naruto and Hinata left the tower to prepare for the up coming test. "I think that went too well Hinata-chan."

"No, that is the way it usually goes, the Jonins don't want to do all the paperwork and deal with everything and desperately want a Hokage to take over.

"Ugh, what am I really getting myself into? This could suck."

"Don't worry, you can do it. I'll help you where I can, even if it is just to take care of um… office tension." (real forward isn't she)

"Are you trying to seduce the Hokage you sexy minx?"

"No, I don't think I have to seduce, just offer." She answered giggling.

"Alright gorgeous, I think we should get some of those cinnamon buns I promised you, what do you think?" He didn't really need to ask, Hinata grabbed his arm and drug him off to her favorite shop. After paying for them they left to enjoy their purchase at the park a few yards away. After sitting, the cinnamon desert disappeared in a flash, while Naruto was enjoying the last bite of his second.

"Hey Hinata-chan, you go through those as fast as I go through ramen," after speaking he saw a strange look on the kind face of his girlfriend. "Um... Hinata; what are you looking at me like that for?" Hinata licked her lips hungrily and leaped at him engulfing his lips with hers as she laid on top of him. After a short while they broke apart.

"Mmm, your lips taste very sweet my love." she told him.

"Oh I see, you just kissed me for the sugar from the dessert huh."

"Well, I guess you could say that, I just love the taste of mpf…" her explanation was cut off as she caught by surprise in another very deep kiss.

"You taste pretty good yourself, but I doubt that it is the cinnamon buns." Naruto smiles at his fiancé while she pants to catch her breath. Laughing a bit he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Let's get going, we should get there a few minutes early in we just walk there from here.

They quietly walked and talked a bit and before they knew it they arrived at the stadium bustling with activity. They found their way through the crowd to the contestant and VIP box where they found the acting Hokages.

"Ah you're here, let's go through who you'll be fighting." declared Shizune, as she sat him down "Now first you'll start with Hanori-san, then you'll battle Kiba-san followed by Kakashi-san with the final fight with Jiraiya-sama, since he just returened. Now you don't have to defeat all of them, but you must show that you are capable of coming close with those odds against you. There are no rules in the matches, but if at all possible don't kill anyone, but be careful, you might die yourself."

"Thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine."

"Ok, your battle starts as soon as you arrive, Iruka will be officiating the match, if he says it's over listen to him."

In a single leap Naruto launched out of the VIP box, as everyone gasps, and lands in the middle of the stadium in a crouch leaving imprints of his feet where he landed. Iruka emerged and announced the first match.

"Welcome villagers and ninjas, we are here in the attempt to induct a new Hokage. Like every battle before, it will be gauntlet style. The first match will be Hyuuga Hanori vs the Hokage applicant Uzu-san." Iruka faced the combatants, after Hanori arrived. "Fighters ready?... Begin."

"Ha, I get to kill you myself for messing up my chance to have my curse seal removed. I bet you left her after her sexual indiscretion."

"That is where you are wrong you stupid bastard, I will never leave Hinata, and you will be punished for drugging and using psychological techniques in the attempt to harm her. I kept her from killing you with the seal and set this up just for you."

Hanori jumped back and got into a Jyuken stance reading himself for an attack when the match ended before anyone saw a move, only a burst of light.

"Son of a bitch! Oh, hell I-I can't see. What the hell!? It hurts...shit!" screamed the Hyuuga as he was rolling on the ground in complete pain. (now just think, when he starts crying from the pain the salty tears are going to hurt like a mother when they get in those wounds)

"What happened is I took the thing you value the most, your sight. You didn't even have a chance to activate your bloodline ability or you may have seen the attack. Before you knew it I shot out your eyes. My chakra gun takes too much time and chakra to be useful in an active fight to kill, but if I use less chakra, and the moron stays in one spot, I can fire at a quicker rate, but it has less kick behind it. With the amount of power I put into those shots it should feel like you got your eyes poked out with a blunt stick. (my description on how the weapon works sucks, but blame my cold, I can't think straight) On top of that you will suffer something worse than death for your torturing of my Hinata. You will be forced to life a worthless life being a Hyuuga with no blood line ability, that should torture you worse than death could" Naruto spoke in a quiet cold voice that no one could hear but Iruka who just raised his hand

"Winner Uzu-san; time 17s." announced Iruka as the stadium broke the awe inspiring silence with a huge cheer. "Next match Kiba, you're up."

"Let's go Akamaru." Kiba leapt to the stage itching for a battle

"Damn dog boy, that thing is huge!" screamed out Naruto.

"Stick it cloak boy," Akamaru barks at Kiba. "Huh, you say he smells like Hinata? Hey you, why do you smell like Hinata?"

"Well I guess it is because I took her to lunch today?" He offered up

"No, not like that, he says it is more intimate than that… If you have done anything to her I'll kill you."

"Like you could, besides what Hinata chooses to do with me is none of your business."

"You bastard, I've tried to get her and you just arrive and get her in a few days? You will die for tricking her like that… Gatsuuga." The flying vortex of Kiba and Akamaru came rushing towards the waiting blonde. When just a few feet away Naruto draws Kirikorosu, his zanbatou, and easily stops the attack with the broad edge of the blade.

"You'll have to do better than that if you wish to defeat me." Called out Naruto angering Kiba.

"Fine then, now you will fall prey to the Inazuka clan's ultimate technique… Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sotoro." Kiba and Akamaru transformed into a huge 2 headed white wolf beast over 3 persons tall. The beast stomps and swipes at the blade wielder as he narrowly dodges each attack. 'crap, I can't keep dodging like this, he's gotten much stronger than before. I was hoping to save these until further matches but I guess it is now or never' channeling chakra into the sword he raises it to his opponent "Kirikorosu, lend me your strength"

"_**As you wish."**_

The massive zanbatou glows bright blue as it grew in size to nearly 7 ft. "Slaying slash!" Naruto slashed the sword in an 'x' formation sending blue chakra shockwaves towards the beast... the shockwaves crash into its side as blood spurted out from the x. Kiba and Akamaru fell to the ground after the attack which dispelled the jutsu and left them unconcious.

"Kiba is unable to continue. Winner Uzu-san; time 5 minutes 14 seconds. Kakashi, please come to the arena for the next battle." A poof of smoke filled the arena as the one eyed Jonin appeared.

* * *

...Later


	15. Shortcuts to Hokage

Chapter 15 Shortcuts to Hokage

* * *

"Kiba is unable to continue. Winner Uzu-san; time 5 minutes 14 seconds. Kakashi, please come to the arena for the next battle." A poof of smoke filled the arena as the one eyed Jonin appeared"

"Yo… quite impressive so far, but now you're against me. I've noticed you haven't used any jutsus yet, may I ask why."

"Kakashi, I won't show you any of my jutsus, you'll just copy them with your sharingan. Everything I'll use will be seal-less jutsus if I use them at all. Now put away your perverted book and let's fight." Placing his book in his front pouch, Kakashi slides his forehead protector revealing the red eye of his Sharingan. Whipping out a kunai the Jonin steps into a defensive stance.

"You seem to know a bit about me, even some of the more seasoned ninja in this village don't know about what the sharingan can do."

"I'm not your average leaf shinobi either; I've fought against the shringan a few times already. I don't suppose you will move as slow as Kiba, so I shouldn't use my zanbatou, besides it takes a huge amount of chakra to wield its final form." Dropping the heavy sword to the ground, Naruto draws the Tetsuda and disappears with a great show of speed, reappearing with a downward slash as it was lazily blocked by the drawn Kunai.

"Your speed isn't bad, but not quite good enough, you'll never beat me at that rate." Kakashi disappears in a poof reappearing as he jammed his kunai down to the back of the cloaked fighter's neck piercing his spinal cord.

'NO! please be ok Naruto-kun' screamed Hinata in her mind while cringing outwardly. Kakashi was disappointed the battle was so short and at the loss of life until he was enveloped in smoke.

'crap a shadow clone? I never saw him make one, he might be stronger and faster than I thought' "What are those?" Kakashi inspected the ground where some strange metal was lying there. Startling the silver haired Jonin Naruto appeared behind him tapping him on the shoulder.

"Those are a weird metal I found about a 5 year walk from here. They work wonders for speed training." Naruto disappeared and reappeared directly in front of Kakashi taunting him with his book that was now missing. "You need to keep an eye on this if you want to keep it." Tossing the book back to him he readied his sword. The two disappeared as metal clashing and sparks flew in every direction. Reappearing on the ground you could see the two panting as slash marks scattered the ground and sliced up clothing.

Stepping it up a notch Naruto draws chakra into his sword "Tetsuda, lend me your power"

"_Coming right up"_

Focusing on his right arm, Kakashi draws a ball of chakra to his hand as it burst into bright lightning as Naruto charged him sword at the ready. "Chidori!" Kakashi called out as he caught the blade of the sword in his hand as his eye shows a glint of superiority until he looked at the smirk hiding in the shadow of the hood. Sensing he made a huge mistake Kakashi attempted to let go of the blade, but was too late. "Great Shockwave!" a sharp blast of chakra shredded Kakashi's Jonin uniform throwing him back into the near by wall. Upon hitting his head on the wall, he was left consciousness.

"By KO; winner Uzu-san. Time 14 minutes 34 seconds." The crowd was on there feet as they cheered on the cloaked fighter who was panting leaning on his sword like a crutch. "Next and final match of the day, Jiraiya-sama, legendary toad sannin vs. unknown applicant Uzu-san ." the crowd cheered louder as the white haired sannin took the stage showing his lecherous grin to all the ladies. "Ready begin"

Naruto slowly stands leaving his sword stuck into the ground clutching his left arm breathing hard.

"Looks like you need to work on your stamina, you seem tired." Giggled Jiraiya as he was waving to some scantily clad women.

"No, my stamina is greater than yours, but I don't wish to scare off anyone with my extra reserves." Jiraiya gave him a weird look and passed it off as him being too cocky.

"Even if that is so, I would like to present a bet for you."

"I'm listening."

"I'm getting old and can't keep up with your speed as well as your attacks, so I challenge you to a jutsu vs. jutsu contest. We each create our most powerful attack jutsu and pit them against each other, the winner is the one still standing. You accept?"

"Sure old geezer, but you generate first." Smirking Jiraiya holds out his right palm as a blue ball forms with densely swirling chakra. "The Yondaime's prized jutsu, Rasengan!" the crowd gasps and stares in awe seeing the beautiful ball of death since very few has ever seen that attack since Yondaime.

* * *

"Looks like your boy looses this one Hinata." Declares a confident Anko

"You're wrong Anko-san he can't loose now."

"Do you know what you are talking about? The Yondaime's Rasengan is an A class jutsu having almost no rival."

"That is true Anko-san but he is also the most surprising ninja around." Hinata smirked as she saw the incredulous look on the snake charmer's face.

* * *

"Real nice, but I can do you one better... Ero-sennin."

"What did you call me!?" suddenly Jiraiya's eyes bugged as the cloaked ninja held out his own palm mimicking the sannin's gesture. Generating a perfect sphere of swirling blue chakra Naruto smiles at his opponent, but he was unable to see it. "I'll see your Rasengan, and raise you one." Concentrating on the sphere in front of him three clones of him run to his side from where they were hiding, holding their hands towards the sphere. Wind starts to pick up in the stadium as it starts to swirl around the ninja blowing bits of blonde hair about Naruto's face. The chakra ball springs blades that revolve on its axis showing immediate pain if you were to get close. "This is the next stage of the Rasengan that the Yondaime never accomplished, Fuuton: Rasengan Shuriken. Do you really want to go up against an S class attack jutsu?" Jiraiya closed his hand canceling the jutsu and shook his head.

"I don't know how you did it, all of it ramen brat… Iruka, the match is over. I, Jiraiya, legendary toad sannin, accept the strength of this fighter to be ready for Hokage." The crowd cheers, since not everyone gets praised by a sannin.

"I, Hatakke Kakashi (of course he wasn't knocked out long), accept the strength of this fighter to be worthy of Hokage." Crowd cheers louder

"I, Morino Ibiki, accept this fighter to be strong enough for the title of Hokage." Was shouted from the viewers box. The crowd is just roaring now

"I, Matarashi Anko, Accept the fighter's ability to be beyond that of a Hokage."

"I, Umino Iruka accept this fighter to have the qualities befitting of the Hokage."

"I, Hyuuga Hinata, clan head of the Hyuuga, accept and officially nominate this fighter to be Hokage." She called out loudly to the crowd.

The crowd was ecstatic as the necklace was brought forth by Shizune. "By the laws of Konoha, you are accepted as a potential Hokage all you need to do is wear and survive the curse of this necklace for 6 months do you accept?"

"I'm sorry Shizune, but I have already proven neither the necklace, nor anything can stop me from being Hokage. I will not wait that long since I have already survived with the necklace for 2 years." Dropping his cloak revealing his long blonde hair and glimmering blue eyes. "Not even accusing me of a crime I didn't commit, acting well within my rights in battling a missing nin and having a village full of shallow people trying to execute me, then what can a little necklace do to me?" Taking the necklace from the tearing up Shizune, he places it around his neck." I really have missed this necklace, but I wish baa-chan was here to give me the job." Sighs "I, Uzumaki Naruto, accept the title of Hokage provided the village accepts me for who I am and not what I carry. I have proven my strength using my own power, and not that which I was cursed with."

'Alright Konoha, this is your final test. The Ninja of the village accept me, and I have Hinata, all that is left is if you can see beyond the fear of the fox' he thought

The crowd went silent, after seeing everything unfold before them. They were shocked that the demon brat was back, but to escape an execution, and battle a sannin and winning, they had no reserves about his strength and since no one died in the match and even gaining support from the gentle Hyuuga head, he couldn't possibly be evil, that and they never saw any use of evil chakra. Mumblings and quiet conversations were heard each discussing amongst themselves. While everyone was contemplating the situation, one lone person stood in the crowd, clapping. Slowly more joined the clapping until the noise was deafening. Cheers were shouted as all hell broke loose. At some point you could hear some people chanting; "Rokudaime, Rokudaime." The smile and happiness was obvious on his whiskered face when he was joined by Hinata clinging to his arm and the two just basked in the praise.

"We the acting Hokage, and village, grant acceptance of Uzumaki Naruto as the Next Hokage after, of course, extensive training for that title for when he takes the position in 2 years time." Stated Ibiki to the crowd as they started cheering again and Hinata jumped down to Naruto's side.

"Naruto-kun, you now have the recognition you have always wanted, I am accepted as clan head and we have each other, is there anything else that could make our life any better?" Hinata asked the new Hokage with a huge smile rivaling his.

"Yes, I can think of something else I have always wanted."

"Really Naruto-kun? What could you possibly want that you don't have?" she wondered aloud. Naruto leaned over to her ear.

"I still need one thing for my life to be perfect… A family." He whispered as he nipped at her ear causing her to blush.

"Well, Naruto-kun, I guess we can start work on that tonight." Both are blushing now as they kiss deeply in front of the village.

"You bet Hinata-chan; you know, I've always wondered what a blonde would look like with the Byakugan." He said in a thinking pose

"Me to." She said dreamily hugging her love staring up with him at the still cheering crowd.

Rokudaime, Rokudaime, Rokudaime, Rokudaime the chants were heard as the village hidden in the leaves, Konoha, found a new Hokage.

* * *

….. Later


	16. Resistance of the Hokage

Chapter 16

Resistance of the Hokage

* * *

I don't own or profit from Naruto or any likeness to characters of the aforementioned anime/manga

**Recap:**

Naruto killed Sasuke when he was trying to bring him back while on the training mission with Jiraiya. Upon traveling to the village they found Tsunade died a week before to some illness and when Naruto arrived at the village he was accused of killing their Uchiha and the Hokage and was sentenced to death. He wasn't protected by other ninja since they were either too shocked at the deaths or were still out on assignment.

In a last ditch attempt to save his vessel, the Kyuubi transported Naruto to a distant land void of villages and people about an 8 years walk from Konoha. On his travels he found a pistol that can act as a chakra projectile weapon but should only be used for a single kill attack and he also found a katana and a zanbatou which somehow contain souls within them giving extra abilities to the wielder.

Naruto finally returned and stopped Hinata from entering a loveless marriage, since she gave him a hint that she liked him when he left for his training and he grew into loving her when they sent letters between each other. Hinata's 'almost husband,' Hanori, was pissed at her and placed a drug induced genjutsu on her giving the girl false images that continue to haunt her. Naruto and Hinata are now engaged and he has finally revealed himself to most of the village after defeating fighters in the attempt to become Hokage. Most accepted him as the new Hokage and that was where I left off.

* * *

The crowd continued to cheer as Naruto released the hold on his fiancé and started to gather up his weapons left on the ground. After sheathing Tetsuda he moved to the large zanbatou where he saw Kiba propping himself up on the weapon.

"Hey dog boy, you and your puppy there ok?" Surprisingly Kiba smirked at the question.

"Damn, Naruto, I'm glad you are back. Sure I kind of liked Hinata, but it is nothing compared to her love for you. I never would have tried for her if I knew you were still alive."

"Don't worry about it Kiba, as long as you don't go after her now it should be fine. No hard feelings?" Naruto extended a hand to the dog user with a smile. Kiba just shook his head as he too smiled and took his hand to shake on it. "Well now that that it out of the way, would you mind handing me my sword?" Kiba went to pick up the sword and needed two hands to drag it over to the blonde.

"Holy hell that thing is heavy." Naruto just looked at him with his wide grin and grasped the hilt and swung the heavy blade onto his back and secured it like it was nothing.

"Hey you think that is heavy, you should check out those weights I wear. Anyways if you're able, head out to Ichiraku's Ramen we're getting the gang together to catch up."

"Yeah, that's not a problem, only I'm here right now, the rest will be returning from their missions within the hour so I'll be sure to tell them to meet you there, but do us all a favor and cut that hair."

"Hey you try to live 8 years without a good barber, I found it looks better if you let it grow than to try and cut it yourself, but I'm definitely going right now to get it cut, it is pissing me off." With a slight wave Naruto left Kiba and returned to Hinata's side. "Hey beautiful, let's go find someone to cut this hair, it is in the way."

"Yeah, you do look weird with long hair, but I know the perfect place to bring you." Hinata pulled him through the gathering crowd and down the street to a shop that just reopened after the battle.

"Good evening Hyuuga-sama, Hokage-sama, what can I do for you?" asked the barber

"Will I think it is obvious, I have a few feet of hair to get rid of." Replied Naruto while sitting down in the chair.

"Ah, yes, and how would you like it done?"

"Not sure, it's been so long…" At that time Hinata walked up to the barber and whispered something in his ear.

"Yes, that would do nicely Hyuuga-sama." Hinata sat in one of the waiting chairs and smiled at the nervous blonde as hair started flying. Nearly half an hour later the barber finished and whirled the chair around, after brushing off all the hair, for Hinata to see. Immediately she gave him a very sexy smile as she walked up to him and ran her fingers through his hair before grabbing a handful and pulled his face to hers as she latched onto his lips.

"The haircut is perfect." She told the barber as she threw him the money and started back in on kissing her fiancé.

"You know it is going to be hard to walk with you clinging to me like this." Naruto told her between kisses.

"I don't care I haven't gotten enough of you yet." Naruto stood up any ways and walked out the door leaving her looking at his retreating form.

"You coming gorgeous?" He hollered back over his shoulder as he smiled at the dark haired girl. She immediately ran to him and held tightly to his arm as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You never looked at your hair before you left." She commented

"I didn't need to, the look on your face was enough for me, If you're happy with it, I'm happy." He pulled her closer to him as they continued on toward the ramen store. Naruto was having one of the best days of his life as he walked through the village not a single person glared at him or called his names, but they were all running out of their houses to greet him with smiles on their faces. Although he was enjoying the attention there was a downfall, it took nearly an hour to make it to the ramen shop where he was starting to overhear some of the conversations.

* * *

"Sakura, Kiba, you know who the new Hokage is going to be and you're keeping us in the dark? All I hear around town is people celebrating a new Hokage but no one is saying who it really is. Now tell us who he is." Demanded Tenten as the two being interrogated kept their mouths shut.

"Hey forehead girl, don't make me go into your mind and find what you're keeping from us." Threatened Ino before she felt Shikamaru's hand on her shoulder.

"I will give you one hint," Sakura started, "He was the one that ended Hinata's marriage and put Neji down when he tried to stop him."

"He also beat me, and Kakashi in the same night and had a jutsu more powerful than the Rasengan from Jiraiya." Chimed in Kiba

"Oh that helps you two." pouted the skinny blonde when they heard some voices approach them.

"Here is your next clue, I proposed to Hinata last night and she gladly accepted." All eyes shifted to the blonde lovingly holding his smiling girlfriend. "Uh, hey guys." Everyone stared at him due to the fact that he looked almost exactly like the Yondaime, except he was wearing a black t-shirt and black cargo style pants.

"Man, he looks like the Yondaime." Muttered Shikamaru as he eyed the blonde until it suddenly hit him. "Ah, Naruto, it is good to see you alive, I guess it would have been too troublesome to die huh?" Naruto gave off a wide grin.

"Well it was quite troublesome to walk for 8 years from where that damn fox sent me, but I'm glad I got back in time to get Hinata back where she belongs and I even get to be Hokage" Naruto kissed Hinata deeply before pulling out a chair for her as they seated themselves at the table where Hinata was still clutching to her future husband's arm leaning on him.

Choji dropped his bag of chips and stared wide eyed and pale faced while the rest of the group looked much the same, minus Kiba and Sakura, who were just wide eyed at his new look

"So you two are engaged?" inquired Ino with a smile on her face still focusing solely on not fainting.

"Well they are officially fully intimate with each other." Commented Kiba, making the two blush while the rest spit out the water they were drinking.

"You know they really didn't need to know that dog breath." Retorted Naruto "But I don't care since I love her and will never leave her, so we are allowed to do that, right Hinata-chan?"

"Yes, I don't care either, it may have been our first time, but I loved every minute of our intimacy and it can only get better." Teuchi and Ayame just came out bringing their orders with them and the group started eating and talking of everything other than Naruto and Hinata being intimate. Finally the day was over as the newly reunited friends split to go in their own directions. Now that everything was official Hinata was pulling her love to her house, the Hyuuga manor, where they are to live for the rest of their days.

* * *

On their walk to the manor, they saw a hilarious sight; stumbling towards the manor was a blind man with his eyes bandaged up (please note that I'm not saying it is funny to see a blind person struggling, this is just a different situation). Immediately Hinata looked to Naruto with a glint in her eye and only got a nod in return, but that was enough. Hinata rushed to the man and helped him up and guided him into a nearby building.

"Thank you for your help, may I ask who you are so I may reward you for your kindness?" he inquired. Hinata got close to him as her breath tickled his ear.

"I'm someone whos life you never should have tried to destroy with your drugs you bastard." Hanori shivered knowing who it was that helped him, but he couldn't figure out where he was until he heard her again.

"Ahhh, it's a pervert dressed as a blind man!" Hinata screamed as she pushed him through the door into the hot springs to a large group of pissed off women. She heard screams of pain, and fists contacting flesh, as she ran back out into the waiting arms of her love.

"Hinata-chan, that was oh so mean, but so very worth it." He picked her up and started to kiss her as she wrapped her legs around his torso holding her position at eye level as she continued to make out with him when the screaming in the background forced them to part so they could get away from the thrashing. They soon found themselves in Hinata's room as Naruto started looking around.

"This room is bigger than that entire cabin, you sure know how to live it up." He continued looking around and opened a door leading into a dark corridor. "Hey Hinata, what's down this hall?"

"That is the way to my private whirlpool hot tub, it is the perfect way to get cleaned up after a strenuous battle, you should try it out, and it's good for relaxing muscles as well. I'll go and see if I can find some clothes for you around here while you bathe." Naruto dropped off his swords and walked down the hall, finding the room lit up just by his presence. His jaw dropped in amazement as he saw the rather large room with the giant tub in the middle.

* * *

-Yeah you guessed it, things will get a bit steamy from here, this is your rated 'M' warning -

* * *

He cranked on the water, very hot, and watched as it filled with the steaming liquid. After the tub was filled he found the control panel and turned on the water jets before stripping and lowering himself into the water. He relaxed in the soothing waters as his muscles loosened up from his fight and closed his eyes enjoying the sensation. Suddenly his eyes popped open when he felt very wet pressure on his lips, but quickly closed them again after seeing his dripping wet Hyuuga in his face.

"I see you're enjoying the tub." She commented after breaking the kiss.

"Well it just got better with you here." She smiled at him before she gestured for him to turn his back to her.

"Let me wash you." She requested. He quickly turned around as she grabbed the soap and lathered up his back and hair. She massaged his scalp and back until he was sufficiently clean before she dunked his into the tub rinsing him off.

"A little warning next time." He sputtered out after coming out of the water. She just giggled and turned her back to him after handing over the soaps. He lathered up her long hair and meticulously kneaded her scalp causing some slight moans to escape her lips as she was greatly enjoying it. He moved down and massaged her back with the soap running up and down her sides causing her to shiver with enjoyment. She suddenly let out a squeak when he unexpectantly started to massage her two large mounds from behind. Hinata leaned back into him relaxing completely on his chest as he squeezed and massaged her nipples while he kissed her shoulder. She whimpered out in protest as he stopped his actions and gently eased her head back into the water rinsing off her hair. He brought her back up and hugged her tightly from behind as she smiled at him and the extra pressure on her lower back from something else. She forced his arms off her as she twisted around to face him and stood up a bit showing off her voluptuous body.

"Does my body turn you on?" Hinata smiled as he nodded and watched his eyes widen when she came close and straddled his lap guiding him into her under the water. He groaned as he felt her tightness slowly envelop his hardened manhood as she started moving his length in and out while rocking back and forth on his lap. She started moaning with each thrust she did and nearly lost it when Naruto started playing with her breasts again. She felt the heat rise deep inside and gasped when she felt her lover grab her ass and started to roughly pound deep into her using the extra leverage. She finally lost it and screamed out loudly in ecstasy from his powerful thrusts. She was making so much noise that she didn't hear him, but felt the rumble in his throat as he groaned after plunging deep and holding her there. After a few moments of being motionless, Hinata recovered and pulled herself off of him and finished washing herself.

"I should take a bath like this more often." She voiced after finishing her duty and gave him a deep lip lock.

"Yes, I believe _we_ should." Was his reply, causing some giggles.

"A little protective are we my love?" she joked as he nodded vigorously with a smile. They pulled the drain of the tub while exiting and proceeded to towel each other off caringly before jumping into bed to sleep the rest of the night away.

Morning came pushing out the pleasant dream the new Hokage was having, but the feeling he was having in his dream never ended. He opened his eyes and was amazed at what he saw and obviously found why the sensation never ended from his dream. Right there on top of him was his fiancé, with her eyes closed playing with her dark colored locks, riding him while he sleeps.

"Talk about your ultimate turn ons." Hinata's eyes launched open and she stopped everything she was doing.

"I'm s-sorry, I… it, er, um hard… couldn't help myself…" she stammered out, embarrassed, causing bellows of laughter from the blonde.

"Please don't stop on the account that I am awake, I just can't believe I was sleeping through you riding me like this. In the future, please wake me up if you're horny, I enjoy sex as much as you do my love." She nodded vigorously with a smile before starting up her actions again filling the room with groans and moans and other pleasurable noises. An hour later the freshly showered, and dressed, couple stepped out into the hall.

* * *

- rated 'M' warning, end... mostly -

* * *

"Where to now sexy?" Naruto asked while softly stroking her behind.

"Breakfast, but I'd rather you stroke the front instead of the back but that will have to wait to be alone again for that, so... I guess just breakfast." She told him while grinning sexily

"So you don't like me touching your butt?" he questioned with a small pout.

"NO, that isn't it; it is just that if you do something to turn me on like that you may as well go all the way. Let's just keep the touching light, like holding hands and hugging and stuff like that when we are in public." She informed him.

"Fine, as long as I can still kiss you." Hinata smiled as she leaned into him and kissed him lightly.

"I'll never refuse those, now let's see what the cooks have made, sex makes me so very hungry." The both of them laughed at her comment and took off to find the much needed nourishment. After they ate their fill, which was an amazing amount for both of them, they settled themselves on a large bench swing in Hinata's personal garden.

"You know, I could sit with you forever." Naruto whispered in her ear and got a satisfied sigh in return as she snuggled deeper in his side.

"I'm afraid that will have to be put on pause, Naruto…-sama, apparently there are some members of the village council and a few other people that have gathered a resistance against you."

"Thank you Neji, you know I could probably get away with killing them all and there wouldn't be a problem anymore, but then again, that would further their view on me and make things much harder. Where are they gathered at, I will meet with them to determine the conditions of their surrender." Replied a rather angry Hokage elect.

"Actually they have demanded that the Hyuuga Head be the arbitrator of the meeting. They are already gathered in the council chambers."

"Alright then, Hinata and I will pay them a visit right away, thank you Neji." Naruto stood and took his future wife's hand and helped her up off the bench. Hand in hand they walked into the manor and up a flight of stairs mostly ignoring the branch members looking at them, but Hinata noticed something causing her to smile evilly.

"Say Naruto, don't you think this rug looks dangerous? You could trip and fall on it so easily." Hinata moved the old curling rug over to the top of the stairs. "There, that is much safer." She commented before catching up to her lover.

"Hinata, what was the purpose of that?" his question went unanswered as a loud series of clunking was heard. Rushing over to the stairs, they saw a blind Hyuuga groaning in pain at the bottom of them with an old rug draped over him. Naruto looked to his beloved and saw the purely sadistic grin on her face that strangely was turning him on. "Alright babe, I say you gave him enough for now, shall we continue?" She kissed him on the cheek before taking his hand and pulled him along to the council chamber.

* * *

The two stepped into the room gaining gasps all around as they set their eyes on his visage. His blonde hair and blue eyes reminded them all of their past Hokage except for the marks on his cheeks, all that was really missing was the usual robes. They shook themselves from their thoughts to start their demands.

"Hyuuga-sama, I don't believe you fully understand what you backed as the Hokage. We believe that you were tricked into bringing him forth since you didn't know any of his true identity." Spoke the leader of the group angering the head Hyuuga.

"That is where you are wrong. I backed him knowing full well that he is Uzumaki Naruto and contains the nine tailed fox demon within him. I have known him for many years and I fully believe that he is kinder than any other person around. He was wrongly accused and was sentenced to execution for crimes he should have never been accused of to begin with." Naruto was trying to remain emotionless as he was inwardly smiling seeing someone defend him with such care.

"It seems as though the demon has tainted your mind over the years. It is our suggestion that you revoke your backing and as such we will not kill off the demon but he will have to be under constant surveillance for any… funny behavior." Hinata couldn't hold back her rage and utter distaste for the bastards and shot forward gripping the speaking idiot by the throat.

"IF YOU SO MUCH AS SPEAK ILL OF MY FIANCE AGAIN, I WILL END YOUR LIFE, UNDERSTAND!" Naruto rushed up to her and put his arm around her waist.

"Hinata-chan, leave him be. There will be no killing of anyone so let the idiot go." Reluctantly she dropped the arrogant ass where he was and let herself be pulled away by him. "Now as you can see I am not the threat you think I am. If I was I would have killed you all myself already since you are really trying my patience here. Now I know the Yondaime was a smart guy, so clearly he had to have known this might happen. Did he leave instructions or a test of sorts for me to go through to prove I am who I say I am?" The group of elders conversed before coming to a realization.

"Yes, he did. He left a steel box with the Sandaime to be stowed away in a far off temple only to be retrieved by you if you weren't possessed by the demon. There is a seal that will prevent anyone from touching the box under demon influence and even a human can't touch it, it can only be retrieved by a properly sealed jinchuriki."

"So, if I retrieve this box safely then will you believe that I am not the demon and believe in my want to protect this village?"

"Yes, we trust the Yondaime in his decision."

"Then why the hell don't you see him as a hero like the Yondaime wanted? That too was his decision but you just pick and choose what you want to follow." Yelled Hinata; Naruto held her tighter quelling some of her anger.

"I will leave today to find this box, expect me back in a few weeks." He went to turn to leave but was held fast.

"No, _we_ leave today. There is no way I am letting you out of my sight for one single moment after I have gotten you back after nearly 10 years. I am coming with you." There was no need or want to object to that, just a nod as they stepped outside the door and closed it. The moment the door closed, Naruto aggressively grabbed the back of her head to hold her in the deepest, longest, and most lustful kiss she has ever been privy to.

"W-what was that f-for?" Hinata gasped out between breaths.

"That was because you are so damn sexy when you show your power like that. Also it is because I love you so much that I don't have the words to describe it. Now let's get packed for our mission so we can get back here quicker. They both took off to Hinata's, um… their, room and prepared for the journey.

* * *

….Later


	17. In Search of the Truth

Chapter 17

In Search of the Truth

* * *

After getting packed for the journey the couple stepped into the entry way of the Hyuuga manor as many of the family gathered in the area to see off their esteemed leaders.

"Hinata-sama, everything has been taken care of for your time being gone. There will be extra paperwork when you return, but you are aware of that." Recited Neji with something resembling a smile.

"Thank you Neji-nii-san. Naruto-kun, do you know where we are to be going?"

"Nope, I just thought we would stop by the Hokage tower, oh, wait. We just need to stop by _my_ office for some information. It will be hard to get used to being called the Hokage, but not too hard." Naruto smiled a wide smile before grabbing Hinata's hand. "Well darling, let's get going, we have much to discuss on our travels." They left the manor, but not before they heard someone screaming as they fell out the second story window.

"Hinata-chan, will there be a point when you stop torturing Hanori-teme?" She looked over to him and smiled a truly fake and evil smile.

"Only when I stop being tortured by images of what I thought I did due to his illusion."

"Hmmm, fair enough. I do believe this is much more fun than straight up killing him."

"That it is my love. I am so glad you didn't let me kill him, at least now if I get an image from that day, I can follow it up with one of Hanori getting beat down which calms me." Naruto pulled her into an alley and pinned her against a building before going into a heavy make out session.

"There, that is something else you can think of." Hinata smiled as she licked her lips and moved back out of the alley and resumed their walk to the tower. Upon entering the Hokage's office he just had to laugh this time around seeing as how it was the half dressed sadist, Anko, who was doing the paper work with a plate full of dango on one end of the desk and a pile of wooden skewers on the other. She was busy signing a document while munching on some of the said dango when she heard the laughter. Angrily she stood up, not paying attention to her jacket as it flew open revealing that she indeed didn't wear anything other than the fishnet shirt under it.

"Well now what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" she asked with mild annoyance.

"Um… nice rack, but Hinata-chan's is much more attractive to me, so don't think I'll go easy on you when I take over." The older Jonin looked and the blonde and his companion and saw Hinata blushing as she looked away. Anko finally looked down and saw her jacket open and just smirked.

"Well I challenge that assumption. You'll have to prove to me that it is true before I answer any question you have." The color left their faces as they looked at the dango lover who still hasn't bothered to cover herself. "Well come on girl, take 'em out" Anko urged.

Hinata looked to Naruto and just saw an embarrassed shrug from him. Quietly sighing she undid the tie of her traditional Hyuuga robe and let it fall to the ground revealing a fully naked woman. Her large breasts hung perfectly on her well toned body and seemed to elegantly blend in with the rest of her womanly curves making them not appear out of place on her smaller frame.

"Good lord girl, put those clothes back on before anyone sees you. If they do I'll never be able to wear my outfit in public. I feel slightly ashamed of my body now." Anko quickly drew her jacket around her hiding more than she has ever hidden, while Naruto helped Hinata with her robe.

"Don't feel ashamed Anko-san, you have a great looking body. Besides no man will ever see my flesh other than my Naruto-kun." Hinata told her causing Anko to relax back in her chair.

"Well don't show too many women either, you might just be enough to turn them gay." Both Naruto and Hinata blushed at that remark with a nervous laugh. "Well anyways, what was it you came here for; I know it wasn't to compare racks."

"Ahem…. Yes you are right, I was told that the Yondaime had a steel box hidden by old man Hokage that I am in need to find. Do you happen to know where it is that I could find this box?" inquired Naruto.

"No I don't, but Jiraiya-sama is still in town, and he will most likely know its whereabouts."

"Thank you Anko-san." Hinata voiced before the two left to find the pervert leaving Anko in her silent tears knowing she was nowhere near the best looking in Konoha anymore.

* * *

They quickly found the pervert exactly where Naruto thought he was, the first hot spring he ever saw him at. The couple easily snuck up on the white haired sannin with out him even noticing.

"ERO-SENNIN!" Jiraiya leapt five feet into the air after being scared shitless by his old pupil.

"Damn it brat you made me lose my research." He complained

"So, just imagine the research you could have had when Anko's jacket flew open revealing her chest"

"Noooooo." Tears fell from the pervert's eyes as he was imagining the gold mine he missed.

"Now ero-sennin, I need to retrieve the Yondaime's box the old man hid. Do you know where it is?"

"Hmm, maybe. What are you going to do for it?" he asked with a lecherous grin looking towards Hinata. Suddenly he felt something he hasn't had in nearly 10 years, a chakra powered fist to the face.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto whined "Now we're going to have to wait for him to wake up. Couldn't you have beaten his ass without knocking him out?"

"Well maybe I did over do it a bit, but maybe now he wont look at me like that." She defended.

"I wouldn't bet on that, but maybe he might think twice about being so forward about it." Finally, after five minutes and a few gallons of water, Jiraiya started to regain consciousness. "You should know full well that looking at the future wife of a Hokage like that will get you a quick nap."

"That doesn't mean I'll give you the information you want, now the price goes up, and I won't settle for that jutsu of yours anymore." Jiraiya replied while dusting himself off like nothing happened.

"Fine pervert." Naruto formed the familiar hand sign "Henge" out of the cloud of smoke stepped Anko in her usual clothes. "Oh Jiyaiya-sama." He said in a very flirtatious voice before grabbing the edges of the jacket and pulling them open revealing… yet another jacket causing the sannin to fall in disbelief while the form of Anko laughed. "Fine" he finaly relented and opened the second jacket showing him exactly what he saw in the office. He quickly dispelled the henge and was back to normal, but Jiraiya still never moved with his jaw still wide open until Hinata did a quick water jutsu over his head drenching him.

"That was better than I imagined…" Jiraiya pulled out a small scroll and handed it over. "Here is a map to where the box was hidden; be careful, there is an extra near kage level trap, set up by Hiashi, guarding the site in addition to whatever the previous Hokages planned. Hiashi was afraid that you would be able to retrieve the unknown secrets it contains and be able to destroy the Hyuuga since it could contain Jutsu of his that can easily get by the Kaiten. Now I'm sure who ever wants you to retrieve the box wants it unopened, but it is for your eyes only so read the contents and remove anything that could be dangerous in someone else's hands before presenting it to them."

"Sure, thanks ero-sennin."

"Yes, thank you ero-sama." Voiced Hinata before she was gently pulled from the area by her fiancé. They were quickly outside of the east gate of Konoha and underway on their journey.

* * *

"So, Naruto-kun, what do you want to talk about while we walk?"

"Well, I definitely want you to teach me a bit on politics while we are away, I've gotten so far behind that I need all the time I can get to learn to be Hokage… although I could use kage bushins to study faster."

"Um, yeah, that is good I guess." She replied slightly disappointed.

"I suppose there is plenty of time for that later, so why don't we discuss when you want to marry me?" Hinata's disappointed face brightened into a heart melting smile.

"Now that is definitely something I really want to talk about. When would you like to get married Naruto-kun?"

"Personally, I don't care when we get married, you have given me everything I wanted so it is completely up to you. When do you think is the soonest we should do it?" Hinata smiled at him before stopping and pulling him into a heavy kiss and then continued their walk.

"I can get it all together about two weeks after we return. That way no one will know that I got pregnant on this trip and not after we got married." Naruto stumbled on the flat road causing Hinata to laugh. "Well I've decided that I want it to happen soon and our trip should coincide with the appropriate timing so I'm going to have sex with you every morning and night until I'm pregnant, but don't worry I wont stop being intimate after getting pregnant."

"So that was what got you so horny this morning?" (remember last chapter) he asked while she nodded with a smile. "That's fine, it will definitely be fun getting you pregnant. How many do you want? I'm thinking at least two." Hinata squealed and jumped into his arms so he continued on carrying her while she kept kissing his cheek.

"I think we should have three or four, is that ok?" she asked while lovingly stroking his cheek tracing the lines of his birthmarks.

"Sure, but we need to have them all within a short time frame so they can all play with each other. I don't want one of our children having to live through our childhoods." Hinata kissed him one last time on the lips and left his warm arms to walk beside him. She silently activated her Byakugan and scouted the area before deactivating it and pulling on the blonde's arm.

"Naruto-kun, I don't think this was a very good topic to talk about." She confessed while blushing.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, I get turned on by the thought of having kids."

"Hmm, I see. Well lead the way." Hinata was clearly confused with his statement and studied his face for any sign of a joke.

"What do you mean?" the girl asked

"I saw you scouting the area, you were looking for a place to 'rest' for a while, so lead the way sexy." Hinata happily grabbed his arm and drug him off the main trail to a small clearing where they spent an hour 'resting' and having lunch at the nearby stream. Naruto picked up all the tools from lunch and smiled as he saw his soon to be wife eyeing his every movement.

"Hey gorgeous, should we get going or do you want to go at it again?" She sensually licked her lips while still looking at him longingly.

"We better not, we're already an hour behind. I'll just enjoy myself with you later tonight." He gave her his hand and helped her to her feet and guided her back to the main trail. They casually talked, making sure not to mention kids again so they didn't have to stop, until the sun was setting on the horizon. Since night was minutes away, Hinata scouted out an area close to a larger river perfect to set up camp in. About two hours later the tent was up and the couple was now cuddling near the fire after eating their supper. Hinata let out a cute yawn and immediately set into a long series of hand signs before briefly flaring up her chakra.

"What was that?" inquired the blonde.

"That was a genjutsu I learned a while back that hides the camp from sight and if it gets disturbed I feel it. This is very useful since no one needs to stand guard. Come on now, let's go to bed."

"But it isn't that late, I'd like to sit here with you by the fire longer before going to sleep." She immediately started to gently kiss his neck, from where he was holding her on his lap, before moving into more of a sucking of his neck. She felt at ease with herself as she felt him shiver at the intimate touch.

"Who said anything about going to sleep? I just said 'bed.'" Naruto smiled at her revelation and got up with her in his arms and carried her into the tent. Many minutes later the stillness on the night was shattered by loud screaming that resembled someone's name.

* * *

Morning came early and Naruto woke to the beautiful, and completely naked, Hyuuga laying on his shoulder running her fingers along his chest.

"You know, even though I was hated for so many years and had nearly everyone against me, waking up to you by my side makes me feel like the luckiest person alive." commented the blonde.

"I know what you mean." She stretches out with a large yawn. "I just thought of a chakra control exercise while waiting for you to wake up that should be really fun. Do you want to try it with me?"

"Yeah, sure." He told her while yawing himself. "What do we do?"

"Well it is where you and I… have sex on top of the river" she informed him with a cute and naughty smile.

"Where do you come up with these ideas of yours? First you get the idea to have sex with me while I sleep, and then to do it on top of the water. You sure know how to have more fun than the usual." Hinata happily giggled before pulling him out of the tent and leading him to the river, of course after making sure it was free of people. Well I'm sure we can all guess that they enjoyed themselves and continued on their way. After a few more days of travel they finally approached a massive stair case leading up the side of a mountain.

"I wonder if there are places to camp on that thing, It might take over a day to climb that." Remarked an irritated blonde while eyeing the endless stairs.

"Come on love, let's start. The sooner we get the box, the sooner we can go home." With a nod of acknowledgement, and a firm hold of her hand, the two started the trek up the stairs. The sun was on its downward path for the day and the top of the stairs was nowhere to be seen, and neither was the bottom. The couple was panting hard from the climb and decided to stop for a rest where they each pulled out their canteens for a drink while they sat down on the stairs. Hinata got situated on the step below Naruto between his feet and leaned back into his body.

She let out a contented sigh as he started to massage her neck and shoulders. She never even thought twice when he asked for a brush, which she gave up immediately, she was just enjoying his ministrations. She made a disapproving sound when he stopped suddenly.

"Hey that was feeling good, why did you stop?" she whined

"There was something that was bothering me." She was just about to say something before she felt like she was in heaven as the hair brush, that she forgot she gave him, carefully went through her long dark hair.

He continued brushing her hair, much to her delight, until something strange happened to the stairs, almost all disappeared showing them they were at the top of a ten step staircase. Suddenly they heard, and felt, a rumbling behind them. Turning towards the epicenter, they saw an opening start to form within the rock as a weird voice was heard.

"The first test of caring has been passed, you may proceed." Came the voice.

"Damn it, you're brushing my hair again later ok" ordered Hinata, slightly pissed that the pleasant actions had to stop.

"I'd love to." He whispered in her ear before kissing it causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end. Before he moved away, she grabbed his head and pulled him into a deep kiss and stood up after breaking away.

"Well, you coming?" she asked as she was halfway to the opening shaking him out of his own little world.

"Why is it that I can make love to you but a simple heated kiss does that to me?"

"My guess is that it's because you love me." She answered as she took his arm and pulled him into the dark corridor that was revealed, both smiling.

"Hey Hinata-chan, what is the purpose of your Hyuuga robe?" he wondered while walking through the dark corridor.

"It is a traditional robe that has lost its meaning over the years but I wear it for different reasons, it is very comfortable, it conceals everything men ogle, and the reason I wore it for the trip is it makes a soft and clean surface anywhere for anything we wish to try and that you have already found out." Obviously the two blushed a bit after that was said.

"Ok, but are you supposed to be naked under it?"

"No, that's for you." was her simple reply "It gets very dark up here, don't let go of my hand and I'll lead you through with my Byakugan." Hinata quickly led them to the end of the hall where there appeared to be no way through.

"Do you see anything like an opening behind the walls Hina-chan?" for a moment she was surprised at the name but had to shrug it off for now.

"No I don't see anything it is just a usual dead end, I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, even I have no idea where to go." Suddenly the voice from before sounded again.

"You have made it this far, so you are pure of heart, you must answer the next riddle or the mountain will collapse upon you… What is the strongest piece of paper in the universe?"

"What the hell is that for a question?" screamed Naruto.

"I don't know, but it is a do or die question so we must figure it out. The strongest paper I have ever seen is a parchment I've used that costs about as much as a single c rank mission. I've used it to write a sealing jutsu to lock the Hyuuga safe, but I the answer is something harder than a simple parchment" Naruto brightened and smiled widely once her information sank in.

"That's it Hina-chan I know the answer! The strongest paper in the universe is the paper seal holding the gates of Kyuubi's cage shut." Rumbling once again was heard as yet another opening showed up. "Well that was easy enough." He stated while Hinata looked at him with a mix of love, awe, and the slightest bit of uneasiness.

"Naruto-kun, you are probably the only one capable of answering that one, no one else has seen the cage but you."

"Well, I suppose you're right. I knew you had smarts to go with your hot body." It was still very dark so no one got to see the blushing cheeks of the Hyuuga. Luckily a faint glow emanated from the newly opened passageway giving off enough light so they didn't need the Byakugan to guide them. The passageway led into a large cave where the eerie light shown directly on the box they were looking for. "Hmm, I would bet that thing is trapped, can you see anything?" Hinata activated her dojutsu and inspected the area.

"No, I see nothing resembling a trap."

"Well, then I guess I need to spring the trap, wish me luck." Naruto cautiously closed in on the box, he barely got a fe feet in when a barrier erected itself around them.

"You have two minutes to answer this riddle or you will suffocate. What is hot, salty, and satisfying when it slides down your throat?" (oh the possibilities that a person could answer haha)

"Well, that could mean many things if you spend too much time thinking about it. Now since everything is something I could answer it could only be one thing." Naruto smiled seeing Hinata doing the same.

"Ramen!" they shouted simultaneously. Chuckling was heard from the voice as the barrier was dropped.

"Welcome Naruto, your birthright awaits you, my son…" Tears started to form in the blonde's eyes, from hearing a voice supposedly from his father, as he walked to the box and removed it, he was going to find the missing piece of his entire life, where he came from. Immediately he opened the box and saw two small scrolls and a sheet of paper addressed to him.

_Naruto,_

_If you are reading this than you have overcome all the hardships you were bound to face. I must say that I would be proud. I'm sorry I bestowed such a burden upon you, but you will understand soon. Now I'm sure someone has forced you to come here to challenge your humanity, therefore take your family scroll and this paper for yourself and bring the other scroll to the idiots that sent you. Upon their retrieval of the scroll there will be a surprise for you and them._

_Yondaime Hokage_

"We got what we came for, let's go." Naruto announced after posketing the said documents. The couple set forth out another newly created opening and stepped into the darkness of night. "Hmm, dark already. What should we do now Hina-chan?" Hinata was preoccupied with something else and wasn't paying attention so she didn't answer him but formulated her own question.

"Um, Naruto-kun, can I ask you a question?"

"You don't need permission, so ask me anything."

"Why did you start calling me Hina-chan?" Naruto sat down and placed her sideways in his lap and started playing with her hair.

"I just remembered when Sakura was with us at the cabin. She said that I was playing with a Hinata doll, and I realized that was true. When I see you I just want to hold you and play with your hair, and feel your soft skin like one would do with a doll. That is why you are my Hina-chan." Hinata had to suppress the urge to fall asleep in his loving care to get what she was determined to return with. (if you forgot what she wanted then you have a serious problem)

"Well, there is something I do that no doll can. Naruto-kun, would you like to undress me and make love to your Hina-chan?" She smiled at his surprised expression and kissed him lightly.

"I would love to, and I love you."

"Of course you do, and I love you. It wouldn't be 'making love' if we didn't." They were happily in each others arms for the rest of the night sleeping off their new found exhaustion until morning.

* * *

...Later


	18. Final Chapter: Returning Home

Chapter 18

Returning Home

* * *

It was morning again and after their usual two hour morning routines they were back on the path to Konoha. Hinata was doing her best to teach her fiancé some of the finer parts on leading a village or clan while traveling hoping to get a head start on his Hokage training. After the second day of travel they noticed the absence on nature noises and were on their guard. Fifteen minutes later Hinata saw something coming fast from the west through her special eyes.

"Naruto, enemy dead ahead in the trees!" Naruto already had a shot charged in his pistol and took the intruder's head clean off with his precise aim when the second intruder showed up wearing a plain black hooded cloak with a huge bandaged sword pointing inches away from the dark haired Hyuuga woman.

"Well, what do we have here? I heard someone was coming for the hidden treasure of the temple, I just never thought I'd find a Hyuuga and a blonde kid. This will be very profitable indeed." Taunted the man

"Hey, shark bait! Stay away from her got it? Now where is that Uchiha bastard that you always kiss ass to?" yelled Naruto while grasping the hilt of Tetsuda, his katana.

"Well he died a long while back, I am the last surviving member of the organization known as Akatsuki after their plans were destroyed. How do you even know of this?" the shark man demanded still with his sword dangerously close to the Hyuuga.

"Hehehe. Well I guess something good came from the fox protecting me, you will die here Kisame!" Naruto grabbed his katana and channeled an enormous amount of chakra into it. "Tetsuda, protect Hinata. Great Barrier!" He flung the sword directly at Kisame causing him to give ground on Hinata as the sword stuck into the ground and erecting a barrier around her.

"I don't need you to protect me Naruto!" she yelled angrily "I could probably take him myself!" Naruto landed right next to the barrier keeping a watchful eye on the swordsman.

"I know you can take care of yourself, but what would happen if his chakra draining sword was to come close to a possible third person forming within you?" She looked at him for a moment before her eyes fell and looked at the ground realizing what he was saying.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking about our child, I just didn't want to be thought as weak."

"You were never weak in my eyes. Now just sit back and relax while I take care of this idiot." Naruto watched as the bandages fell off the large blade in the hands of the attacker.

"I will shave your skin off with my Samehada!" called the now uncloaked nin as he charged for the blonde. Naruto never moved an inch as he brought forth the huge blade of Kirikorosu to block the attack. Naruto pushed hard on his blade to fling himself into the air as he whirled around to bring down his own attack. His powerful downward slash was blocked but the pure force of it pushed Kisame to a knee.

"Not bad, but it isn't over yet" Kisame called out before he rolled out from underneath the sword and started to madly slash towards Naruto, forcing him to defend without getting a chance to attack. Each attack was extremely powerful but didn't really seem to be targeting him, from what he could detetmine.

"Oh shit, Kirikorosu, how are you holding up?" he called in his mind

"_**Could be better, you are correct that he is no longer attacking you, but attacking me. If you can access my second form, you should be able to attack without having the chakra drained from me."**_

"Wait, you have a second form?"

"_**Yes, but it can only be accessed by someone pure of heart and in need of protecting people, The perfect weapon for a Hokage."**_

"I understand, there is nothing I'd rather do than protect my new family I'll have in a few months." One massively powered slash from Kisame landed on the broad edge of the sword. His bluish face contorted into a grin as he saw, and heard, the blade crack under his attack, but his grin vanished when he felt a strong pulse jump from the blade. The massive zanbatou shifted from the silvery color to a light absorbing black as the blade edge shown with a chrome like luster. Finally the guard of the sword grew around his hand and created a smaller five inch long retractable blade from the hilt. Kisame's eyes widened as he looked upon the transformed blade.

"That's impossible; you couldn't possibly have the legendary sword Kirikorosu, the slayer of 10,000 demons. It was banished into oblivion 200 years ago since it wouldn't take another wielder!" Kisame slowly backed away from the blonde in fear of the blade.

"Well, I guess you can say I've been to oblivion and back. Kirikorosu, Lend me your strength!" A dark blue aura formed around the blade as Naruto smiled upon the frightened face of Kisame. "I would let you live if I knew you were to change your ways, but you are a criminal through and through. So as the newly elected Hokage, I, Uzumaki Naruto, sentence you to death as a enemy of Konoha!" Naruto leapt forward bringing the blade down at an awkward angle slicing trough Samehada. The moment Naruto's huge blade stuck into the ground, he pushed the hilt forward as the small hidden blade revealed itself piercing the throat of the former mist nin silencing him forever. Naruto fell to his back out of exhaustion from his quick, but very intense battle. The moment he fell the barrier around Hinata came crashing down and she was at his side in mere seconds.

"Naruto-kun, are you ok?" she asked clearly worried. Naruto turned his head to her and smiled.

"Hey, Hina-chan, nice view." She looked down and saw he was looking up her slightly opened robe. She started to blush from his comment but knew how to turn it around.

"Well after you get cleaned up from your fight, you can look at it all you want." Like she expected he turned a bit red before struggling to his feet.

"Alright gorgeous, where is the closest stream?" She giggled at his enthusiasm to see something that he has spent twice a day with over the past days but obliged happily and brought him to a stream to clean up. It was about 3pm or so when they got clean, so they decided to setup camp for the night and leave fresh in the morning. Besides how else were they to make good on her promises of getting a child?

* * *

The last few days went by uneventfully, well except for the couple's intimate actions, and they finally returned through the gates of Konoha. They were greeted by friendly faces as they walked through town towards the Hokage tower but bumped into Sakura along the way.

"Hey you two, how about telling your friends you are leaving on a trip. Some of us like to know where you are." she berated them.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, it was a spur of the moment thing." Replied Naruto trying to get away.

"You're back now so who cares. Anyways, have you two, you know, consummated your engagement?" asked the nosy medic. They both blushed and smiled while Hinata held up two fingers. "Twice already? You might get pregnant at that rate." Hinata still smiled at her.

"We want children Sakura." Hinata told her as they continued past the medic but she paused and turned back to her. "And it wasn't twice, it was at least twice per day." The couple laughed hard when they saw Sakura blush in her own world and fell to the ground. "Do you think we should help her?" Hinata asked after watching her friend fall.

"Nah, she'd let us sit there if we did the same." Thy continued to the tower but once again were stopped by a large group of laughing villagers. They made their way through the crowd and immediately joined the laughing when they saw Hanori dressed in a pink ballerina outfit asking 'what's so funny?'

"Why is he dressed in that?" Hinata asked as Naruto's laughter got louder.

"What, you think you are the only one he hurt? For a moment after what he did I was blinded by anger and almost left you, now just the thought that I even considered doing that has haunted me since then." Hinata looked at him very angrily before letting go of his hand and walked to the blind Hyuuga and performed a chakra powered leg sweep snapping his legs like twigs as he landed face first in complete pain causing silence to fall upon the crowd.

"I should just kill you now. I tolerated the fact that Naruto only took your eyes because he is just that kind, I even let you stay in my house because I could tolerate the pain you caused me, but when I learned that you nearly cost me the love of my life with your dirty trick, _that_ is the last of my tolerance. Hanori, you are no longer a Hyuuga. I strip you of all your ties to the house and you are never to come within 100 yards of the Hyuuga Manor or you will be executed on sight. You should consider it a privilege to even be alive right now." Hinata walked back to Naruto's side, after kicking the blind ex-Hyuuga once more, and aggressively took control of her fiance's lips as she kissed him madly before pulling him along into the Hokage tower. She smiled at his dazed look knowing she caused it again and gently pushed him into his future office where Kakashi and Anko were playing 'rock paper scissors' for paperwork duty. Kakashi lost and succumbed to the paperwork demons. Anko smiled at her victory and smiled even more seeing Hinata in her Hyuuga robe.

"Yeah, you better keep that robe on girl." She whispered on her way out.

"What was that about?" Kakashi inquired watching the whole event.

"Well, I guess we had a bet about who has the better body her or Hinata. Let's just say she lost horribly and may be considering 'batting for the other team' for a while." Calmly stated Naruto, while Kakashi had a dreamy look on his face, obviously from imagining Anko with another woman. Kakashi finally brought himself back to this world.

"So then, what can I do for you?" the Jonin asked.

"Well we just returned from our journey for the Yondaime's box he hid for me, and we just wanted to let you know that…" Naruto pulled out the hilt half of Samehada and set it on the desk, "Kisame is officially no more." Kakashi's eyes widened seeing the destroyed sword in front of him.

"I see, well I guess everything went well for you two. Um, I guess you can go, I'll transfer the bounty to the Hyuuga account since the two of you are most likely sharing already." They shied away from that topic and quickly left him to the paperwork at hand. The couple quickly made their way to the Hyuuga manor where the resistant members of society were already waiting for their arrival.

* * *

"Ah I see you have returned." called out the self appointed leader. "Where is the scroll?" Naruto had a feeling that this particular person wanted to get his hands on the scroll hidden in his jacket he now wore. It didn't matter to him now so he pulled out the box and it was immediately snatched away by the man's greedy hands.

"You can have what is in the box only if you open it here in front of every one." Naruto announced. The man had it in his possession so he didn't mind and broke the seal on the scroll and pulled it open. Immediately smoke poured out from the writing upon the scroll shrouding the room in the haze. The silence of the room was pierced with painful cries leading into a gurgling sound, obviously from the man's throat being sliced open. Nearly everyone was scared shitless, but that soon turned to shock as the smoke dissipated revealing another spiky blonde haired man standing over the corpse of the leader with a tri-pronged kunai in hand. The blonde turned to the rest of the group with hatred until he laid his eyes upon his look alike.

"Ah, Naruto, it seems you have grown up well." He quickly came up to the younger man and embraced him in a firm hug while Naruto looked on in both slight disgust and happiness.

"Yondaime… I've wanted to know the answer to one question my entire life. Why me?" the man backed away from Naruto as tears became present in his eyes.

"How could I have put another parent's child through what you endured if I couldn't bring myself to do it to my only son? I couldn't so that is why you took the burden, because you _are_ my son." Naruto became speechless as his tears started gathering in his eyes before jumping forward hugging the father he never knew.

"It has been very hard father, but at least all the pieces of the puzzle are coming together." He let go of his father and composed himself. "So how long will your clone last?" Naruto asked as the onlookers looked saddened again.

"Maybe for another 5 minutes at the most, so what would you like to know about your family?" the Yondaime asked.

"Nothing, I really just want to introduce you to someone." He went and grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her forward to his father. "This is Hinata, clan head of the Hyuuga, in a few weeks she will be my wife and the future mother to my children. I had many things I wanted to ask you, but it doesn't really matter now, it is all in the past and Hinata is my future." The older blonde stepped up to her and embraced her in a strong hug.

"Thank you for giving my son the love he deserves, you appear to be a perfect balance to him. Continue to make him happy, since I see in your eyes that just being near him makes you happy."

"Yes, I will definitely keep him happy, and I will be the best wife and mother. I will do anything for the Hokage." He let Hinata out of the hug and looked at her curiously

"Hinata, I don't want you to do it for me…" he immediately stopped when he saw a mischievous smile from the both of them.

"I'm not doing it for the Yondaime Hokage, but for my soon to be husband, the Rokudaime Hokage." She announced proudly causing the trio to break into billows of laughter.

"You have really chosen well my son, your mother would also be proud. Have ero-sennin tell you of me and Yuki later and be sure to study that scroll it holds everything needed to perform all my jutsu, including the Rasengan." Naruto quickly produced three clones and held out his hand.

"I know you don't have much time left so I just wanted to show you one thing before you go." A brilliant blue ball of chakra appeared in the younger blonde's hand while his father smiled and was about to say something before his eyes doubled in size as winds surrounded the sphere causing tendrils of chakra to form into revolving blades around the ball. "I thought you would like to see a Fuuton elemental of the Rasengan before you had to go."

"Yes you are right, I've wanted to see the power it would create, but you aren't quite there yet my son. There is still more power hidden in that for you to unlock and right now that form seems much too dangerous to use without destroying your arm in the process of letting it loose, but I guess your demonic friend can still heal that if you need to. I am truly proud of you my son, the Rasengan is now solely yours, I have no further claim to it. Protect the village well." With a final smile and wave the clone poofed out of existence.

"Well I guess that is taken care of, any one else have a problem with me being Hokage?" none of the remaining men dared to say any thing and just shook their head and ran out of the room quickly. With a pointed glare from Hinata, the rest of the Hyuuga left out the door behind them.

"I'm sorry you couldn't spend anymore time with him, you spent the time introducing me when you should have asked some other questions." she apologized.

"Like I said before, you are all that matters in my life now. I'll find out that other stuff later, but now I have another goal in life, I promised you would be the mother of my children and you know I don't go back on my word."

"Yes I guess you did promise." Just then he heard a clicking at the door, when he look towards the sound he saw Hinata fully undressed before him with her hand still on the deadbolt. "Then why don't you show me how determined you are to come through with your promise." With her mischievous smile in full effect she sat upon the conference table displaying herself to her fiancé. She didn't need to try anymore coaxing as he shed his clothing to join her.

* * *

(The Epilogue) Jumps through time….

* * *

Time passed and Naruto and Hinata got married like they wanted. The wedding went by much like it was planned with her previous attempt but this time she actually got married. They had a wonderful time afterwards with many intimate events that really should be kept to themselves. About another two months went by before Hinata started feeling the effects of the journey she took with her husband and was officially declared pregnant by Sakura when they went into the hospital. This brings us forward another five months to the day Naruto is being inducted into the Hokage seat seeing as how he managed to assimilate all the knowledge offered to do the job, with the help of the kage bushin technique.

"Hinata-chan, its time to wake up." Softly called Naruto as he nudged his _very_ pregnant wife. She opened her eyes and yawned before being helped out of bed. She walked her naked form to the bathroom and stopped to look at herself in the mirror. Naruto saw her stop and was quite upset seeing a tear fall down her cheek. He came up behind her and ran his hands across her bulged abdomen and kissed her neck.

"How can you even look at me like this, I'm so fat and ugly." She asked in a teary voice. He just held her tighter as he nuzzled her neck.

"You are still very beautiful, Hina-chan, and I love every inch of you."

"Show me one good thing about how I look." She demanded while still standing in front of the full length mirror obviously not believing a word he said.

"Come on Hinata-chan, I still love every part of you. Your beautiful face, your elegant neck, of course your boobs, that have gotten a bit larger but just as fun to play with, and most of all I love your stomach where you safely hold our child." She turned around and kissed her husband deeply hoping to believe all he said.

"Thank you, but I still don't know why you still enjoy sex with me, I can barely do anything."

"Hey you are still very fun to be with, and I know having sex reminds you how much I love you, besides, it is safe as long as you are up to it. Now get ready quickly and I'll give you a massage before we leave."

"Um, why don't you help me with getting cleaned up, it'll go much faster." He couldn't refuse her request and helped her wash ever part of her body and even gave her the massage she needed with time to spare before the ceremony. Naruto put on plain black shirt and pants and helped his wife into the only thing she has worn since she began showing, the Hyuuga robe, that still to this day will turn him on just seeing it from all the times on their journey. He hugged her tightly before performing some hand signs and disappeared in a flash of light reappearing in his new office with her still in his arms. All the current acting Hokage were there and they all smiled at the pair when they arrived and they each congratulated both of them on their child and his position of Hokage.

"Hinata, you are still gorgeous." Remarked Anko on her way out the door causing Hinata's gloomy appearance to brighten considerably.

"How many plates of dango did that cost you?" she asked her husband knowingly.

"Only three, it would have been worth at least ten to see you smile like that again. How about we go get me my robes beautiful?" Her smile was still on full as she nodded and was guided to the platform of the Hokage tower where Naruto was just introduced as the Hokage to much noise and cheering. He put on his Hokage robes and matching hat before putting his arm around his wife holding her tight as they both smiled to the crowd.

Another month passed before Hinata was in the hospital threatening the life of the pink haired medic for holding back the information that she was giving birth to Fraternal Twins and not just a single child. Unfortunately Naruto's hand took the brunt of the damage in the process, but it was well worth it to him when he saw a blonde boy and a dark haired girl, each with the telltale signs of wielding the Byakugan, lying in his wife's arms.

"Naruto-kun, they're just so beautiful but what should we name them?"

"Can we name her Yuki (means snow), after my mother?" He asked after thinking for a while.

"Hmm, how about Kesshin (means determination, I believe), I've wanted a boy with that name since I started to fantasize about having a family with you. Kesshin, Yuki, welcome to the world, now go to your father, I'm very tired and need my rest for you two." Naruto smiled at his children and kissed his wife before taking the two and leaving her to sleep off the event of the day.

Not much else could be said about the Rokudaime Hokage other than he was a great leader, father, and husband. His benevolent attitude helped lead to the eradication of the strict clan rules in the Hyuuga allowing anyone to follow their heart, which in turn created a more family based atmosphere in the manor. His attitude also kept Konoha out of wars letting the village prosper into a beautiful thriving land where no one was ever left homeless or alone, the Hokage saw to that much at least. His wife, Hinata, only had the two children, but their family grew to the size of ten, since her husband was known to bring home orphans that were overlooked for adoptions.

Konoha will always remember the Hokage that was raised an orphan and overcame all odds, while holding back the strongest demon within, to become the greatest ninja in history and he will forever be looking down on the village from his spot next to Tsunade high upon the Hokage monument.

* * *

...LATER!


End file.
